


Theirs

by notjustlarry



Category: Best song ever (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Dada Harry, Daddy Marcel, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Marcel, Dom Zayn, Gay Edward, Gay Louis, Gay Marcel, In Rut, Knotting, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Louis, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Papa Edward, Parents Larry, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Sexual Content, Sexy Time, Smut, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Threesome, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, anal penetration, in heat, larry - Freeform, larry smut, literally everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustlarry/pseuds/notjustlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Alpha triplets find Louis, the tiny omega becomes Theirs.</p><p> </p><p>// Louis and Harry met in a pub when they were completely drunk and they share their numbers. They meet, and he presents him his two brothers. Things happen. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this story was deleted (i deleted it) because i felt the need to rewrite it.  
> Now that it's all better i want you to enjoy this story as much as i do and maybe leave feedbacks and kudos?
> 
>  
> 
> This story is pure fiction, i do not own one direction or Zayn.  
> I also don't want hate comments, if you think my work is shit, just go away.
> 
> NO, i am not copying FOUR'S COMPANY.  
> If you want to translate it, ask me first.   
> AND IF YOU SEE THAT SOMEONE COPIED MY WORK PLEASE TELL ME. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and of course, read the tags first 

"Wow, stunning." Marcel said excitedly. He lied, he thought she wasn't natural enough, but he was ready to do anything just to get a nice fuck. He couldn't stand Edward's knot anymore. Because he was the shortest ( 5'9 ) he had to take their brother's knot during their ruts. He didn't really think it was fair but, he didn't want to fuck with Edward. It could end quite badly.

 

"I don't know what's your definition of stunning then, this girl doesn't have any boobs, she's blonde and i'm pretty sure she has no personality. Also, look at her make up, it's horrible. EW." Edward said right after. The girl was right in front of them, and if course she could hear everything. 

Edward was the type of guy who didn't give a fuck. He didn't have no time. The only thing he cared about at the moment was getting a nice sassy and cute bitch to fuck during his rut. It was nearing. But he didn't want that horrible.. bitch?

"I do have a personality! And my make u-"

"Fuck off," Edward said using his Alpha tone. "No one ever said you could talk, so fuck off" 

"Well, i'm sorry sweetie but it seems like you're not exactly Edward's ty-" Harry started to tell the girl but Edward cut him in. It was one of his things, he liked to take the words out of his brothers' mouths. 

"Our type. You're not our type." he said, rolling his eyes.

And with that, the Omega girl stormed out, offended. Once the girl came out, Marcel got up and stood right in front of Edward.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled with his face turning all red. Edward simply smirked, his brother made him proud. At 23, he was finally able to talk back.

"Well excuse me if this slut wasn't my type of girl." Simple as that.

"Edward, baby I'm sure she wasn't a slut... She just had a big ass i mean..." Harry tried to sound stern, but failed. Edward looked at him fondly just before he looked down and said...

"I'm gay." he didn't bother looking at his brothers, he truly didn't care. If he was gay then so be it. He liked dicks and great asses. 

"Me too." Harry retorted. Edward gave him a confused look, and then an angry one. 

"SO WE HAD TO DATE AND FUCK TAYLOR SWIFT FOR NOTHING?!" he went to strangle his 5'10 brother, who made him date a bitch for four months but Marcel stopped him. This fucking idiot made him date her four month and told him she was his soulmate, but he dumped her saying she cheated on him. 

"Well, yeah. Basically.. She never really cheated on me i was just.. on boys..?" He chuckled after that.

"You moron!" he said slapping his brother's head.

When they saw their brother back off they looked at him with a confused look.

And after a full minute of silence, the two brothers heard their Alpha brother say... 

"Me too.. I like men."

Suddenly, after starring at him for what seemed like hours, Edward spoke up.

"Wait, what?" Edward exclaimed. If he expected someone to be gay in this room, it was certainly not his baby brother. Sure he had to take it up the ass sometimes, but he was always the first to go see the girls at the clubs and literally everywhere else. 

"I don't know i just.. At first it was painful...the knots i mean.. but then i started liking it.."

Marcel told his two alpha brothers who stared at him fondly. It has been 3 years since they started fucking him, and he's been liking it very much lately. The two other alphas didn't know though.

"Marcy, baby... that's so cute what the hell" said Harry. That guy was always the nicest of them all. Even though liking having dicks up his ass isn't cute, that dork thought so. And apparently if Harry found it cute then it was cute. That's what their mum always said. 

"But yeah for our mate i was thinking about Nicholas.. You know he works with me and he's nice. He always makes me blush.."

Harry and Edward raised up their eyebrows and chuckled softly. 

"Marcel," Harry started. "Do you remember what you said with that Veronica girl the other time? You said she was perfect and.. She turned out to be ugly as fuck!"

Edward laughed at this, remembering the day his brother Marcel presented Veronicato them. The girl was a brunette and really... Really weird. She talked like a guy and was always dancing like a creep. Seriously, she didn't know how to dance. 

"Hey it's the inside that counts ! She was maybe ugly but she was wonderful on the inside!" Marcel was annoyed, how could his brother say something like that, you don't judge a book by it's cover. 

Edward rolled his eyes, of course his brother was way too nice. It was always like that, Edward said what he truly thought and Marcel tried to make it sound nicer. 

Edward seriously didn't make any efforts. 

"I should choose." Harry exclaimed. 

"Yeah I agree, Harry should choose." Edward told Marcel. After seeing the disappointed look on his brother's face, he patted his back and said :   
"Sorry love, but it's for the best."

Harry then looked at Edward, looking light headed. Edward thought he always looked like an idiot, but no one had to know that.

"There's this guy i met at the pub the other day... Erm What's his name... Ugh. Lewis? Le... LOUIS!" Harry shouted. "He's perfect, blue eyes, brown hair, no curls, kinda sassy and stuff. I got his number...I'll call him if you want!" 

"Did you feel the need to say he hasn't got any curls?" Marcel asked Harry. "There is nothing wrong with curls?"

"Marcy, It was just a way to say he's got straight hair.."

Marcel nodded.

"I hope you don't disappoint me,lovely" Edward told him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I won't" Harry responded.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Edward is 6'2 (187cm)  
> Harry is 5'11 (180 cm)  
> Marcel is 5'9 (175cm)  
> Louis is 5'7 (170 cm)  
> Niall is 5'8 (173cm) 
> 
> YOU WILL NOT REALLY NEED IT i just thought it was nice.

"so erm... I was thinking we could... I don't know... Hang out?" He told the small boy over the phone. He was facetiming Louis and he couldn't help the drool that was going down his chin. The omega was really wonderful. So precious.

Harry decided to call Louis a few days after his brothers told him to. He was first getting to know Louis better since he really didn't get to that night, at the pub. He was so drunk he told Louis he was interested in him and asked for his number. Louis was literally the same so he went along with it and gave the cute Alpha his number.

Harry was shaking, it was the first time he did this. Normally, girls just crawl at his feet. But he never really told them that he's gay. Now, he has to flirt with Louis to try and get him.

"Yeah, sure... When?" Louis answered. He didn't really know that hairy.. uh no, Harry guy. He didn't even remember giving him his number. They started talking two days ago.

When Louis received a message saying   
"Hey i got your number on my phone, saved under the name Louis. Is that your name, and do we know each other?" (Smooth, i know.) he panicked. He didn't respond to the message right away, he really had to put a face on the person talking to him. If it was a girl, he was fucked.

Louis got the confirmation that the person was in fact a boy, and a good looking Alpha.

"NOW!" He yelled. "uhm, now... Now.?" Internally, Harry wanted to slap himself for yelling. "Are you free right now?" he said more calmly.

"Now? Erm, i have to finish some stuff first"  
Harry decided otherwise. He then, used his alpha tone.   
"I want it to be now, though lovely."

And then Louis couldn't say no. He mumbled a little 'okay' and ended the call. Harry couldn't stop grinning, until Edward came in. 

"I HEARD YOU FUCKING SCREAM! I WAS DOWNSTAIRS AND I HEARD YOU! YOU FUCKED UP YOU MUST'VE SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF HIM YO-"

"Babe, calm down. I just got a little too excited. I'm seeing him right now. I have to go get him."   
He planted a kiss on Edward's lip and the 6'2 tall man looked at him excitedly. 

"How is he?"

"You'll see him soon enough!" he grinned, grabbed his jacket and left. 

"Fucking moron." Edward mumbled and went back to play on his phone. 

\------

When Louis looked at his phone, he raised his eyebrows and looked at Niall, his bestfriend.  
"This kid is weird, i mean... He yelled at me! I've known him for 30 minutes and he yells at me!" Niall kept laughing at something on his phone.  
"Plus he wants to facetime on the first call! Do you hear me?"

"Bro, are you even listening to me?" Louis told his bestfriend.

"No, i'm not. I'm watching mine and Liam's sextape. I have no time for what you're saying! Ugh Louis i missed the funniest moment!" Said the blonde guy. He was Louis' bestfriend. A 5'8 tall, nineteen years old guy. Louis really liked him.

"Is this ser-" his phone buzzed at that exact moment.

Harry Styles ( 06.17 PM )  
Hello! It's harry, where do you live? -H.xx

He gave Harry his address and received a new message right after.

Harry Styles ( 06.23 PM )  
Oh! You're my mum's neighbour! Alright I'll be here in a minute. 

And Louis ran upstairs to get dressed. What the fuck was happening? He didn't know.

He panics. He really does when he hears a knock at the door. How the fuck could someone like that be so fast. Damn Alphas.

He did not want to look through the window, even though he already saw Harry on FaceTime. He didn't want to see how intimidating the Alpha was, or else he would blush the minute he'd get downstairs. So the omega shrugged it off and kept doing his hair.

"LOUIS THERE'S A FUCKING SEX BOMB OUTSIDE!" Niall yells. "WOAH WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT TARZAN GUY?"

Louis chuckles, Harry's hair wasn't really long. At least he didn't think it was long at all. On facetime, Harry looked awesome and he didn't really show his hair. To be honest, Louis was too absorbed by his wonderful face to even notice how long Harry's hair was.

"yeah yeah i know. Open the door and tell him i'll be here in a minute!" Louis yelled back. No wonder their neighbours always told them off. The two omegas were quite loud when they were together. Even more when Liam was with them.

Liam was very protective over Niall. And whenever Niall and Louis fought over something, Liam would always take Niall's defense. Even if the blonde omega was wrong. And seriously Louis hated when he did that. 

He heard Niall open the door. And then he recognized Harry's deep voice... He hesitated before taking a deep breathe and glancing one last time at his mirror. He looked horrible, but eh, it was just a date with Harry, nothing special, right? 

WRONG. 

When he got downstairs and saw him, Louis blushed. Harry was really tall. Louis being the short 5'7 omega he was, thought Harry was 7 feet tall. He felt very short beside him.

"Stunning!" Harry said, and Louis blushed even more. He had to stop.

"Thank you Harry." He said in a weak voice. He didn't mean to, the Alpha tone just made him even more submissive. Oops?

Harry smiled, clearly proud of himself for making Louis blush. He went to kiss Louis' hand but Niall got between them.

"Back off", Niall said "It's my bestfriend, bitch" crossing his arms over his chest, the blonde omega glared at the curly haired alpha in front of him. He clearly wasn't scared of the hot man.

Harry chuckled, it was ridiculous.

"Okay, what's your name?" The alpha asked the blonde guy and laughed.

"You're not supposed to be the one asking questions. I am. What do you plan on doing to Louis ?"

 

"Niall, Cut it off." Louis groaned..."He's not a terrorist or anything he only wants to get to know me better."

Harry smiled and took the wonderful blue eyed boy's hand and cleared his throat. 

"Oh, yes sure my love, i'm going to take you out on a date and make you feel like the prettiest person out there. Then i'm going to present you to my brothers and they'll make you feel even prettier."

"Woah.. I didn't know you had brothers." Louis said softly.  
"Well i've got two other brothers.. One is called Edward, he's the tallest and the most dominant." seeing Louis smile, Harry carried on. "And the other one is Marcel. He's got glasses and he's a cute guy."

"NO NO NO NO I don't wanna watch this" Niall whined, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean, Niall" said Louis, frowning. 

"You're gonna fall in love and i don't want to watch this! GET OUTA HERE !"

Harry laughed and took Louis by the arm, leading him out like the princess he truly is.

And Louis was happy. He left his house with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments i really love reading them and talking to you babies


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BITCHES 
> 
> What do you prefer in this story and what else do you want to see ?

" oh fuck " Louis said, breathless. He was standing in front of the most expensive restaurant in town. "Woah it's wonderful.."

Harry grinned. "What? You never went there before?"

When Louis shook his head, Harry grinned and opened up the door for him. 

The tiny omega walked in and looked all around him. It was breathtaking. But when he looked to his right, he saw two other Harry's walking over to him. 

What the fuck, he knew he had brothers but he didn't think they'd look exactly like him. When one of them went up to kiss his cheek, he blushed for the third time of the day.

"Hello darling." Said Marcel, he recognized him with his glasses. It was true, he was cute. The other one though, looked like he was really mad. 

"Hi, dove. May i present myself?" he asked and Louis nodded shyly. "My name's Edward and to my left, here, is Marcel. You look wonderful." He said softly, the alpha then grabbed the omega's hand and looked up at him. 

"May i ?" he asked gently and when Louis nodded again he kissed it very gently. Louis was fragile. 

Patting his brother's back, Edward whispered. 

"That's a nice one we got us here." And he walked over to their table, leading the lovely omega with him. 

• 5 hours later •

After leaving the restaurant because Marcel had an allergy, Harry had to stay with their omega. Or, well... Soon-to-be omega.

"YOU WHAT?!" Edward yells at his brother because, that's completely stupid! You can't... YOU CAN'T BOND WITH SOMEONE YOU DO NOT KNOW!

While the two brothers were at the hospital, Harry asked Louis if he wanted to be their mates. Louis reacted in a great way, and Harry even got a peck on his lips when he drove him home.

"If he is okay i don't see any-" Marcel shrugs but is cut off by Edward once again.

"STOP DEFENDING HIM! HE LITERALLY ASKED HIM IF HE WANTED TO MATE!" he looked over at Harry and clenched his jaw.   
"I knew i shouldn't have let you (he quoted) get to know him better after this amazing dinner." 

"He is okay with it! I'm going to help him through his heat. Aren't you happy that I found us a nice and true mate?!"

"No actually i'm jealous!"

"Why the fuck would you be jealous ? You got to meet him as well!" Harry said. What was Edward on about? 

"Edward, baby calm down" Marcel told his brother who had red eyes.

"NO! THIS WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! THIS WASNT THE DEAL!"

"Then what was the deal, Edward?"

"You seduce him, you don't scare him and you dont go too fast."

"Whatever. I'm unique i'm definitely not doing what others tell me to do." Harry started yelling.

Marcel, the scared kid he was had to look at Harry and ask for his inhaler. 

Edward and Harry both stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Marcy, baby? Are you okay" the two brothers said in Unisson. 

Marcel nodded his head "Asthma attack" and the boys nodded. Normal.

After a few minutes of fighting, the two brothers got bored and stopped everything. They read and played a little bit Fifa and at one in the morning, they went upstairs to try and get some sleep.

Harry was thinking about Louis, how his blue-green eyes fit perfectly into his and his brother's. How he smiled when he blushed, or even the warmth in his touch. 

If he could, Harry would keep him to himself, but sharing is caring. And he really cares about his brothers.

Grabbing his phone he decided to send Louis a little goodnight message before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

In the morning, Harry woke up quite early. He looked around and Marcel and Edward were on his side, sleeping peacefully. He didn't bother to check the clock and grabbed his phone. He had four unread messages.

"I'm sorry Harry i can not do it.x"  
"I mean i could, but you don't know anything about me.. I've got a kid already.."  
"And yeah, im sorry i made you think i was actually.. a great person because i'm not."  
"I'll see you around, maybe? :)"

Growling, Harry dialed Louis' number, clearly not caring if it was 6 in the morning. 

Louis picked up the phone with tiny sobs.   
"I'm sorry Harry," he said "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything.."

"Bullshit." he said, in a calm tone. It wasn't fair, Louis did not get to leave him like that.

"I... It's not my fault" Louis answered.

"Oh yeah? Then whose fault is it?"

"My rapist maybe? I didn't ask to get pregnant at fourteen for god's sake Harry!" Louis whined and sobbed after that. He didn't like to talk about it and he surely didn't like to tell nice looking dudes what happened to him. It was humiliating.

"You didn't- wait.. you got rapped ?" 

"Yeah kind of.. I got raped at fourteen, when i presented, by a 17 years old guy who didn't care about me. Next topic please." The omega rolled his eyes and kicked in the toy his son, Jackson, left in his living room. 

"Woah.. I didn't know.." Harry said on the phone, completely speechless. His poor little omega got raped at such a young age, and now being 22 years old, Louis had a eight years old to take care of.

" Understand me Harry... " Louis was crying now. "I didn't tell you during this dinner because your brothers seemed so happy and you actually made me feel cute and loved.." 

"No i refuse to do that. I refuse to let you cry, my love. Everything is okay.. We'll pick you up.. Soon?" Harry sighed into the line, he was an idiot for getting mad. 

When Louis told him he was okay with that, he grinned and ended the call. This was going to be fun.

After a few hours of reading, Harry heard his tall alpha brother shift and mumble a "i'm hungry" and he chuckled. 

The Alpha went downstairs and prepared some pancakes. 

When he went back up, Edward had a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it softly. 

"Oh.. I didn't expect that."

Marcel then, opened his eyes and instantly groaned.  
"What the fuck Ed, you're nasty!"

"Come on babe, come and give me your tight opening.." He caressed his shortest brother's arse cheek and smirked.

"Edward, go away." and he got up.

"But Marcel!" Edward faked a whine and tried pulling him back.

"No you disgust me you moron! We've got a soon-to-be mate now! I'm definitely not taking your nine inches long dick up my arse!" and with that he ran downstairs, attacking the pancakes.

•Louis' POV•

"I screwed everything up" Louis sobbed in Niall's arms. "I shoul've told them! Now, they're going to leave me!"

"Noo... Babe it's not your fault if you got knocked up at fourteen, seriously if i had known you back then i would have kicked his fucking balls!" Niall chuckled, trying to light up the mood but that didn't work. Louis only smAcked his bestfriend's chest.

"Papa?" Jackson asked. Louis, then wiped his tears away and looked at his babyboy. He was already eight years old and so small, Louis was sure his son was going to be an omega. So wonderful.

"Yes sunshine?" 

" 'M hungry " Jackson said, rubbing his tummy. 

"AHHH. Thank god i'm not the only one" Niall said. "We could order pizzas?!" 

" I think im just gonna... go to bed." Louis said, rubbing his face. "This headache has followed me through the whole day and now i'm super tired."

"Oh... Night 'Pa." Jackson blew him a kiss and Louis couldn't help but smile at the cuteness. He seriously couldn't wait to bond with the triplets and build a family, have another baby and have sex everyday. Louis was sexually frustrated, he really was.

"Goodnight baby, stay nice with uncle Niall."

"Ah don't worry, the only thing that could happen with this tiny little bundle of joy is a pillow fight." Niall chuckled and winked at Louis. 

He really loved Niall Horan.


	4. 4.

"Papa?" Jackson asked through the door "your phone keeps going off.. It's Marcel i think!"

"Jackson, papa is uh... sick!" He moaned. Jackson smelt something weird, but he didn't really know what it was.

Louis was in heat, it started last night and he was truly exhausted. He didn't get any second of sleep, the only thing he could do was fucking himself on the big dildo hidden in his room. He really couldn't get enough of it and he needed his alphas. 

"Please J-Jay.. Call him and tell him i need him. It's an emergency!"

"Okay daddy!" that said, Jackson dialed Marcel's number and told him to come over.

When Marcel and his two brothers rushed in, the strong and sweet scent of Louis hit them and they directly went to search for Louis' room, but of course, Niall was standing in front of it.

"Hahaha you turnips, where do you think you're going?" 

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the short omega in front of him.

"We're going to see our omega, who happens to need his alphas because he is in heat." Clearing his throat, Edward looked at Niall and smirked. "You do not scare me, mate."

Rolling his eyes, Niall chuckled.

"What kind of alphas would be scared of an omega bahahahaha, you're an idiot. I'm not letting you in."

"You're not deciding anything either, omega." He said using his alpha tone. "Let us in."

And with that, Niall nodded and opened the door. They were going to mate with Louis and enjoy it.

Walking in their omega's room, they saw him grinding on the bed and whining. Edward and Harry smirked, while Marcel blushed, feeling uncomfortable. 

"I loved what you were wearing saturday night, but i like it better when you don't wear anything, flawless princess.. That's what you are. A flawless princess."

When Louis whined in response Harry cleared his throat and went over to touch. What he saw was unreal.. It clearly was not possible. He traced his finger at the back of the hot omega's neck. Receiving a shiver, Harry carried on. He really liked how Louis' body was reacting to just the tip of his finger.

He went down his spine and grinned when the tiny person arched his back and moaned, wanting Harry to keep going down until his finger met his crack and pushed it in his asshole full of slick. 

Marcel and Edward were watching, very well aware of the tent in their pants.  
Whenever Louis let out little 'oh's and 'ah's, Edward, Marcel and Harry cooed. Louis really changed them.

Harry caressed the omega's arsecheek and cupped it softly, biting his lip. Oh how he wished he could devour it, ravish that ass and make the blue eyed boy sore.

Edward cleared his throat and told Louis to get on his back and to spread his legs. 

"You're gonna take me, Ed?" Louis whined. "I want you to be the one to take me first."

And yeah, you could say Edward pretty much lost it. 

And the other two as well, they even ended up mating Louis and making him feel like the Luckiest person ever.

Louis felt it when Edward's knot expanded and started to lock them together. He felt Edward's tongue warm up his neck before moaning because the Alpha's lips broke his skin.

Edward's mark was on his neck, Harry's was just beside his nipple and Marcel's was just below his belly button. And Louis fucking loved it.

After a full night of mating, Louis fell asleep wrapped in his Alpha's arms. And when he woke up, Edward literally followed him everywhere he went. So Louis kind of gave up when his mate sat up and pulled him with him.

"I SWEAR TO GOD EDWARD! IM GONNA HURT YOU!" Louis screamed at Edward who looked at him so fondly he wanted to rip his head off or even throw him off a cliff.

Edward was sat on the couch and Louis was on his lap. He kept biting their bondmark, sending shivers down Louis' spine. Louis liked it at first but now it is starting to get annoying.

Edward chuckled because of course, being the Alpha he is, can't keep his eyes off his omega mate, Louis. Louis is so cute when he's Angry. Cheeks flushed pink and eyes bright blue. Edward just wants to fuck him right there and then. 

They went at it the whole night but Edward could never get enough of him. He will never get enough of his magnificent ass.

"You're so cute." Was all Edward could answer at that little ball of cuteness that was Louis.

"Shut the fuck up i'm not cute, i'm very much Angry at you!" Louis answered, he was mad at his new mate. They barely knew each other before mating. But now Louis was quite fond of them. 

"What are you mad about, babe?" Edward said kissing over his bondmark. "There's nothing to be mad about."

"We mated and i don't know shit about you three..." said Louis. "Plus we never kissed." Then he turned around.

"Oh we can change that.." Edward said, kissing his mate passionately. 

 

Two hours later, Louis and Edward were trying to cook in the kitchen, trying. Only trying. Because Edward was being annoying again. 

First of all, he never let his other two brothers touch Louis and it was annoying because it made Louis whine. He craved for their touches and their kisses. But Edward did not let them.

Second of all, Louis couldn't go anywhere in the huge kitchen. Edward always had his hands planted on the omega's hips. 

Third of all, Louis was too short to grab the fucking flour. He was frustrated!

So yeah, he shoved Edward. Or at least he tried to because the tall omega didn't move a single bit. He stayed still.

"Oh come on, love. You know i'm stronger than you. Let's fuck." Edward said, chuckling and picking Louis up. He had a hard on. Thank to Louis being Angry and sexy as fuck. But then, Louis pulled his hair gently. 

"Put me down, i'll blow you." Louis said smirking.

Edward pouted and put Louis down.  
The second Louis' feet were on the floor, he ran away. Edward shook his head.

What a tease.

-

When Harry and Marcel saw their mate running in their bedroom, they panicked. But when they heard the omega's giggles, they understood it wasn't a big deal.

"Where can i hide, guys? Your brother's being annoying!" Louis whined softly.

"In the closet boo." said Marcel. Putting his book down to go wrap his arms around his tiny mate. "You look pretty today."

Louis frowned at that. "Am i not pretty the other days?" 

Harry immediately stood up and kissed his lover's forehead.

"You're pretty everyday, dove." 

And when Edward got in the room, Louis had completely forgot about hiding in the closet, he cuddled with his mates for hours that felt like days. He felt warm and loved and yeah, maybe that mating was a bit rushed but fuck...

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a hold of me on kik @romaneftg
> 
> COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS   
> i'm nice to everyone <3  
> I love you all !


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a lil bit longer.   
> You're welcome.

Louis was sat in the kitchen reading a magazine, Harry and Edward were in the living room, playing fifa and Marcel was making a cake when they all heard a knock on the door.

They immediately heard Niall yelling that he was going to go get it but after two minutes of knocking, and seeing that the blonde omega wasn't coming downstairs Edward groaned and he got up and opened the door.

He was met with a tall brown eyed guy. He was broad and had a cap on his head.

"Uh hello?" said Edward, growling lowly.

"Oh Liam! Hi !" Said Louis, getting just behind his tall mate. He was so happy to see Liam, it has been a while.

Edward glared at the broad alpha. Who was he and why was he here?

"Lou? Who is he?" Asked Liam. "Or should i ask who are they?" He looked over at Harry and Marcel who were holding Louis' waist protectively and growling at Liam. 

Raising an eyebrow, he growled back at Marcel and Louis slapped his mate's chest gently. Telling him to stop.

"I leave for two weeks and when i come back, there are triplets in Niall's house. What happened?" the alpha asked softly. 

"Liam, please meet my new mates.." Louis said, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder, who was still glaring at Liam. "Here's Edward."

When the brown eyed Alpha looked at Edward, he saw that he was glaring at him, his eyes a bright shade of red. Edward was trying to look tough and he was clearly angry. Looking at Louis, he asked softly :

"Why is he looking at me that way? Mate he's all yours i've got-" he started but got cut off by an irish accent.

"You've got no one. You belong to me." the blonde omega said, running to his mate and jumping on him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "I missed you, how was Canada?"

"Perfect, the only thing that was missing was you, babe. I wish you were here with me."

Louis cooed at the two, they were so cute. But he got pulled out of the room very quickly, by six arms.

"What are you playing at?" Edward said, his eyes turning a dark shade of red. Behind him, Marcel was trying to pull his brother away from their mate, he was quite aggressive when he was jealous or angry.

"Liam is not a threat, Ed cut it off. He is Niall's mate if i understand correctly." Harry looked over at Louis who shook his head.

"They are not mated yet but they will be... soon!" Louis grinned and pecked Edward's lips, who was clearly still angry and whispered a little 'i love you'.

After that, they stayed in the room and talked about their lifes and their previous relationships. 

Louis ended up on his hand and knees in the guest room, Marcel behind him, thrusting hard. 

"Ah, fuck Marcy.. fuck go harder.." Louis opened his mouth wide again, to take Edward's cock all the way in his mouth and down his throat. Marcel's knot was starting to form and Louis moaned louder.

"Well,fuck. Look at you, you're such a whore!" Edward said pulling on Louis' hair and pulling his cock out. "Moan louder Louis, let's show Liam how great we make you feel." And with that he let Harry take his place, letting him fuck Louis' throat while Marcel knotted him. 

Louis came more times that he ever had in his life. He amazed his mates.

And when they all came out of the guest room four and a half hours later, Liam couldn't even look at Louis' mate and Niall rolled his eyes at Edward, who winked at him.

They were all very proud of them. And proud of Harry for finding Louis.

-

Two months later, everything was going fine, and Edward and Liam got along quite well. 

It was a friday morning and Louis was in bed,wincing and whining when Marcel woke up. 

"What's going on boo?" Marcel said, reaching for his mate.

"My tummy hurts.." he said, rubbing his tummy. If only Harry was awake he could've rubbed it. 

"Oh no baby.." Marcel mumbled and closed his eyes again. 

After a while, Louis sat up and looked over at his three mates. His stomach was really starting to hurt but he couldnt get up, he was in between Harry and Edward who were sleeping soundly.

He had no choice though, he got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. Unfortunately it was at the other end of the corridor. When he got in he got on his knees and threw up quite soundly. 

The poor omega was sweating even though he was cold, and he felt very bad. 

"Lou, you okay?" 

Louis didn't need to turn around, he knew it was Liam. 

"Yes Li, go back to sleep.." and as soon as he said that, he threw up again.

"Lou, you don't seem okay.. What's going on..?" Liam asked worryingly. Liam was cute, he cared about everyone in this house since they moved in together. 

It was currently six in the morning and he was the only one in the bathroom. Louis felt like crying. He knew he was pregnant, he just didn't want to tell anyone. But yeah, now that Liam caught him, he knew he was screwed.

When he stood up, Liam looked at him and frowned. 

"You're very pale.. Do you have temperature?" 

Putting his hand on Louis' forehead, Liam shrugged and hugged him tightly. The poor boy was sick and all alone. 

"Lou.. you could be preg-" 

"I am, Liam. I'm pregnant. Now fuck off i'm trying to concentrate on trying not to throw up."

And Marcel rushed in, tripping and falling face first on the floor. What a clumsy bitch, Louis thought. 

"Fuck baby i'm sorry i fell back asleep! How's your tum tum?"

And then Louis saw Harry, Edward and Niall get in the bathroom and he rolled his eyes. 

"I just threw up, y'all should just shut up and go back to sleep." pushing past his mates, Louis went up to his room. 

And Edward looked at Liam, confused as fuck. 

"What happened, Lima?" Edward asked his new bestfriend.

"I think he is preggers, if you know what i mean.."

"What?!" Edward was completely shocked, it hasn't even been a year and their mate was already pregnant. Mama is gonna be so disapointed in them. "Bullshit, i put a condom on !"

"You've been going at it everyday you rabbits!"

Rolling their eyes, Marcel and Edward said that they put condoms on and then, both Edward and Marcel looked at Harry. 

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not confortable with a condom on when i knot, I mean.." Harry knew it was his fault and he also knew he was going to pay for it later.

"How can such an innocent person be so fucking dumb I can't even." Edward was ruined. Their mama was going to kill them. She always told them to put a condom on and not to mate with someone they didn't know right away. It was like the Styles' rules. The triplets already broke one and now it was the other? They were screwed.

"Guys calm down, he doesnt know it yet. He's just gonna be worried, he's going to worry that we leave so we have to show him we will stay no matter what." Marcel said. His two brothers laughed at that. Edward and Harry are both dumbasses when they're freaked out or angry.

"Baby brother, I don't think you understand. Do you remember mama's rules ?" Edward asked his baby brother. Because, of course Louis knew how to deal with it since he had had Jackson before. But Edward and Harry were creeped out. They've always seen babies in parks or stores or anywhere there was people,really. But they never held one or even touched one. For the first time of his life, Edward was scared as fuck.

"OH MY GOD MAMA'S GONNA DESTROY ME!" He faked a cry and then chuckled and looked up at his brothers. "I'm a real man, an Alpha. I'm not even scared of GodzillAnne" 

There was an awkward silence after that. And Edward wanted to punch his brother for insulting their mother that way. Harry laughed anyway and that's when Marcel got an idea.

"Let's tell her that on the phone."

"You're such a genius, baby brother."

 

Walking in Louis' room, he looked over to his friend.

"So, mate Liam is tellin' me that you have a baby growin' in your belly is that true..?" Niall was staring at Louis' tummy. "Then, if this isn't a fucking joke, of course, tell me how far along you are."

"I'm starting my week nine Niall, I swear I'm not lying." Louis answered, sighing. "I don't fucking know you idiot how could i know? I just threw up this morning!" 

Not long after that sentence, Jackson walked in, looking all happy. 

"Well aye lil' guy, how's it goin' ?" 

"Very good" Jackson sighed happily. " Very very good. And you?"

Louis thought his son was acting weird so he looked at him oddly while raising an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but Niall cut him in. 

"Ye, same. Hungry?" Niall asked Jackson. The teenage boy was always hungry, exactly like himself. Whenever Jackson answered that Yeah, he was hungry; Niall was happy and made food right after.

"No, I'm alright.. "And after that he rushed to his room.

Niall was always acting like a kid. Okay, maybe Louis was a tiny bit older than him ( 1 year older) but still. Niall was actually Twenty years old, he had to act like an adult, for once. So Louis smacked him. Playfully. 

And he got a kick in the belly in response.

"No fuck shit no." Niall said, but yeah.. it was a bit too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	6. 6.

"It's okay, It's alright. I'm fine.." Louis lied, he wasn't fine at all, he just got a kick in the belly. Of course he wasn't fine. The omega knew he was pregnant, he did some tests, and even went to the doctor. He was planning on telling his mates later on but, yeah. They might have guessed by now.  
"I-I just need to go to the bathroom.. To, you know.. Throw up?"

"Fuck, yes.. Of course." Niall was holding back his tears. He couldn't believe it, he just kicked his best mate in the stomach. The forbidden place. The blond boy stared at his feet, tears coming to his eyes. 

Niall didn't mean to do that, he really didn't. He wanted to give Louis' balls a little kick, not that bad. It was more of a reflex, in fact. After all, he got smacked! Niall wasn't weak, he gave the kicks back! But he ended up hitting his belly, and quite hard to be honest. Lost in his thoughts, Niall didn't hear Louis shouting, crying and shouting again. But when he did he rushed upstairs and saw blood everywhere.

"L-Louis.." Niall wasn't gonna faint, no. It was just blood... Just Blood... "Niall fuck, grow a pair and take deep breaths. Do not fucking faint." The blonde man told himself.

"I'm bleeding you need to take me to the hospital..." Louis was panicked but he didn't want to show Niall that he was in fact, a lot weaker than the poor boy imagined.

That's exactly when Niall fainted, he fell down on the floor and Louis would have laughed if he wasn't in a bad situation. The only thing he had to do was to yell for his son, Jackson. And that's exactly what he did.

"PAPA ! What the hell oh my god I-" Jackson was scared! There was blood all around his Papa's mouth, in the toilets and on the floor and at the back of Louis' jeans. The eight year old started crying. "Papa what's happening... Why is Niall on the floor?"

"Darling listen to me, Papa's gonna faint. You have to call Marcel, Edward or even Harry it doesn't matter. They're in the garage i think.. Please." Louis was breathing heavily but he was very concentrated on keeping eye contact with his son. "I'm losing way too much blood, got it? Tell them to.. To come get me. Tell them i lost the baby" And he fainted.

"Papa!!" Jackson yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "What baby ?? PAPA PLEASE ANSWER!" He cried, hard. His dad was most probably dead, he needed to call someone, and now! He ran downstairs and went to the garage. "Guys! PAPA'S BLEEDING."

Even though it was mostly Niall's mess, the triplets were tidying the garage up. They thought it would be like a reward for Louis. Keeping up with them was hard enough, and now he had to keep a baby healthy in his body, keeping it warm and safe.

Speaking of the baby, the triplets called their mama earlier, and she said she didn't care. They told her that Louis was carrying their pup and she just hummed. She only wanted to see their babies happy and healthy. They had good luck.

Edward was playing with the new empty bottles when Jackson rushed in and he was the first to run upstairs.

"Papa fainted and he lost the baby, come, there's blood !!!!" Jackson repeated to the other two, but Marcel started crying and Harry stayed still, shocked. He couldn't move.

Edward was there in less than two seconds and he ran inside. He heard cries upstairs, apparently his mate was in the bathroom. When he got in, he was shocked. He'd never have imagined that his Louis would look that pale. He turned his head and saw Niall laying down on the floor, but the only thing that mattered was his Louis.

"Jackson, open all the doors, so we can go out" He carried Louis and ran to his car. When him, Louis and Jackson were settled in, he drove to the hospital while telling Jackson to call them.

Leaving Niall lying on the cold bathroom floor. 

When Niall woke up, he texted Louis saying he was fine, just having a headache. He got no answer though.

*

*

*

When Louis woke up to the smell of hospital, he immediately opened his eyes wide and looked around him. He actually saw the cutest thing ever : Edward and Jackson sleeping on a seat. Jackson on Edward's lap, sleeping like a baby.

Louis tried to sit up to have a better view of the cuties, but he whined in pain at the feeling of his stomach. That's the reason Edward woke up, Louis' voice. His Louis. The Louis he thought he was gonna lose. He got so scared earlier. After spending a month and a half with the tiny little sunshine that is Louis tomlinson, Edward knew if Louis left, it would most probably be the end of the world for the three men.

Edward got up slowly, not wanting to wake Jackson up.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Edward asked Louis. He looked tired and sad but he still kissed Louis anyway. Louis has been here for eight hours straight, and the poor boy just woke up. Edward stayed up all night, watching his baby sleep, thinking of ways to tell him that it was all over, that he lost it. He lost the baby, and it was most probably not his fault, but Edward knew Louis would feel guilty for this.

It has been rushed anyway, Louis wasn't ready to be a father, Edward thought. He wasn't even sure he was pregnant but it still hurt Edward's feelings.

"My tummy hurts, but as long as the baby is fine.. It's uh.. Okay i suppose ?"

Louis said and yes, he definitely noticed Edward's face. He definitely noticed Edward's watery eyes. He also noticed Edward shaking his head. And yeah, the pain was real. And it wasn't even coming from his stomach. Oh, no. It came from his heart. He was going to kill Niall for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER ASK!!!   
> Ask question to any character of this story and he / she will answer you in the comments. 
> 
> Example : @Niall why do you always laugh at everything? 
> 
> HAVE FUN BABIES ily


	7. 7

"So basically, you're telling me it's not my bestfriend's fault ?" Louis asked, Edward could see the worry in his mate's eyes. The doctor told him that it wasnt Niall's fault three times, at least.

"No it is not. Louis, you told me you had cramps one or two hours before he kicked you, right ?" The doctor told Louis.

"Yeah well obviously since i was fucking vomiting all over the toilets" Louis said sassily and the doctor raised an eyebrow at him. Groaning, he decided to answer more politely.  
"Yes but what does it has to do with any of this, ugh."

"Louis, you were losing the baby a while before Niall kicked your stomach. The kick only triggered the blood pressure, that caused your heart to beat too fast and your baby wanted to go out. I'm once again, sorry for your loss mister Tomlinson." And the doctor, Mr. Benload left the room, not wanting to explain Louis what exactly hapened to his baby for the fourth time.

FLASHBACK.

Louis was in Jackson room, cleaning up his room. This kid was going to be the death of him, seriously. Everyday, before going to school, Louis asks Jackson if his room is cleaned. Of course, the kid answers that, yes it is. But every afternoon, when he walked up to his son's room, he had to sigh. So this afternoon, Louis was picking up Jackson's dirty clothes from the floor, mumbling to himself.

"This child is messy as fuck, just like his dad." Just to mention this shitty Alpha made Louis want to throw up. Yerk.

But then Louis bent down to pick some dirty clothes and a cigarette fell down Jackson's jeans pocket. The kid was eight.  
"What the fuck is that?" Louis grumbled, his baby was only a baby for fuck's sake! No, Louis couldn't let that happen. It was the same with himself, his son was taking the same path as him.

He remembers when him and his rapist were thirteen, he was just supposed to hang out with him and his friends, they ended up smoking, and not only cigarettes. Louis was scared. After he smoked weed, Louis recalls that the guy's inner Alpha showed up more and he was violent with him, he even forced him to have sex once. Of course, being thirteen, Louis was a bit older than Jackson, and he knew who to trust. 

"No,No,No" Louis said, he couldn't let that happen, not to Jackson.

Determined, Louis got up but was completely stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ouch," He whispered to himself and poked his belly. "What are you doing in there little cupcake, uh? Showing mamma you exist eh? Mama's going to have to tell your daddies uh..That's right booboo." he smiled fondly at his flat stomach. 

"Won't be able to hide it much longer,eh?"

He grinned through his pain. Something was probably wrong, but he brushed it off, putting the cigarette in his back pocket and leaving his son's room. He couldn't continue to clean his child's room so he left it, walking to his own room and lying down on his bed, keeping a hand on his stomach.

"I hope you're fine in here, tiny baby. Don't want to lose you. You're already so so so loved." he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. And he did.

END OF FLASHBACK

 

"Baby it's fine.." Edward wrapped his giant arms around Louis' curvy waist and hugged him as tight as he could. "We'll try again, right?"

"Yeah... Right." Louis answered coldly.

 

Two months later, Edward, Harry and Marcel were on their bed with Louis. Marcel was inside Louis and was thrusting slowly into Louis. But Louis was faking an orgasm, the boys knew it.

"Oh yes.. more...yes.." Louis was trying to be convincing but Edward raised an eyebrow at him and growled.

"You're faking. Are you serious?"

Edward was getting real tired of this bullshit. Louis was always asking for sex, like every hour. But whenever they made love to him, Louis was either faking an orgasm or yawning. The more time passed the less they could knot him, Louis was worrying his mates so much that they couldn't knot, and Marcel couldn't even come normally.

"It's not my fault! I don't feel like i'm gonna get pregnant today anyway so, lets drop it for today." That said, Louis made Marcel pull out and pulled his pants back up. "I'm gonna go see Neil" And he walked out.

Niall and Louis talked about the stuff that had happened. Louis had a hard time forgiving his best mate but he did, after three weeks of angry looks and a lot of tears at night. Harry had to explain Louis a billion time that it wasn't Niall's fault if their baby was dead, that's actually why Louis ran to the guest room, where Niall was sleeping with Liam that night, to hug him and cry in his arms.

"I can't stand it anymore. That's not the Louis i fell in love with. We were okay until he got pregnant, now he's being moody, he snaps at everyone, only like Niall's presence and fakes his orgasms. Seriously what the fuck are we doing wrong? WHAT THE FUCK AM I NOT GETTING,JESUS ?" Edward shouted, Louis was being a real asshole to them.

That's when the three boys heard sobs coming through the bathroom. Harry, then rushed to where he heard what seemed to be Louis' sobs and he found him sat on the floor, next to the toilets with something in his right hand.

"Baby...?" Harry asked his mate, worry in his tone. "What's going on, what are you doing here?"

"I know that you don't like me anymore.. I lost twenty pounds and i look like i haven't slept in weeks. I've become pale and what i used to like the most about me, my smile.. It just kind of... faded. Everytime i go in this fucking bathroom i remember the day i lost the baby, our baby Harry." He took a deep breathe and started crying even more. "I know i changed, I changed so much that i don't even recognize myself, I know that you're slowly falling out of love.. Even the bond mark is fading, Haz."

Harry was literally crying now. He didn't even realize how his baby felt until now. He didn't even notice his baby waking up at nights and never coming back to sleep, or Louis' weight loss. Twenty pounds was a lot of weight, and now he noticed it. He also realised that he didn't feel Louis' feelings, like he used to at the beginning.

"I bought three pregnancy tests today because i thought today would be my lucky day, Harry.." Louis turned to face Harry and showed him the pregnancy test he had in his right hand. Harry looked closely at it, it was negative. "The three turned out negative." And Louis cried even more.

"My love, i promise you i'll make you full of my pups, i swear on my life. But right now i think the priority is you. You can not get pregnant if you're depressed like that. You understand darling yeah?" Louis nodded. "Good. Now, sweetheart i want you to go take some rest, sleep as much as you want, i'll cook a really great meal so you can be strong enough for our future baby."

Louis nodded again and walked to his room, smiling slightly.

He whispered a barely audible 'I love you' to Harry. Louis doesn't know what he'd do without Harry. He doesn't know where he'd be if he wasn't here either. Harry promised him a baby, and he hopes he'll have it. When he'll get better... Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER ASK AGAIN!!!  
> You can ask your questions to Louis, Edward, Harry, Marcel, Liam or Niall in the comments and they will answer ! 
> 
> Lots of love


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short i apologize

"You need to eat that, Louis." Edward growled. Louis was such a drama queen, he acted like a fucking angel with Harry and Marcel, and whenever Edward asked him something he looked at him with watery eyes or an angry look. 

Even though Edward secretly liked it, he thought that his omega needed to be nice to him. "Okay, Louis I'll count to three." he then held his hand up.

That's when Louis got up and started to yell at Edward. 

"FUCK YOU, ED. YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING STUPID KID WHEN YOU PERFECTLY KNOW THAT'S ITS SOMETHING I WON'T GET YET !" 

Edward raised an eyebrow and told him to keep going, Louis needed to clarify some things with his mate, and if it was going to happen now, then so be it. Plus, he looked like an angry kitten and it made Edward horny.

"You told your brothers you were out of love, eh? Then i can leave, i can go. You told them i wasn't the same, told them i wasn't the same person you fell in love with? Well guess what, i can change. And you know i would. I would because i fucking love you Edward. I'm just having a hard time accepting the fact that i lost your baby. I'm having a hard time, Edward and you have to understand how i feel, because yes of course i don't want to have sex all the time.." 

By the end of his tiny speech, Louis was completely out of breath. The tall alpha stared at him in awe, he's never seen his mate like that. Though, he found it too cute, so he decided to tease him a bit more. He wanted to see Louis truly angry, so he did something stupid.

"Hey you're being moody, you're preggers or what ?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fuck you Edward, really." And Louis stormed out of the room, crying his eyes out.

Later that day, Harry came downstairs to strangle his brother but they ended up playing fifa.

And...Well, that night, Edward had to watch his brothers knot his mate three times in a row, sitting on a chair and that was the worst experience of his whole life.

 

Two months after that, Louis and Edward were doing way better and Marcel was in the kitchen, eating the breakfast Louis made earlier when Louis walked in.

"Hi baby" the tiny omega said and started kissing his alpha's neck softly.

"I'm twenty one years old Louis, i can take care of myself" Marcel sighed while Louis tried to brush the hairs on his suit away. He was exhausted. Louis had wanted to have sex six times tonight and Marcel was very tired.

"Come on Daddy, are you stressed out?" Louis asked, smirking.

"No Louis, why would I-"

"Maybe i can suck you off to help you.. You know, a good blowjob before going to work is always the best way to start off the day." Louis was already on his knees. He didn't let Marcel a choice anyway, so he slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down. "I'm gonna make you feel good with that filthy mouth of mine yeah daddy?" 

 

Marcel was very confused, he was supposed to be at work in thirty minutes, he didn't have time for this! But god dammit, Louis was so great with his mouth, he couldn't refuse. "Well uh, yeah.." he answered Louis.

Louis opened his mouth to take Marcel's length, and started to bob his head up and down, and suck Marcel till he came. Once Louis was satisfied and swallowed all of his mate's cum he god up and pecked Marcel's lips. "See you after work, daddy."

And he left the room. 

 

Marcel had to talk to Louis about all of this, Louis changed too much and he thought that maybe, he was pregnant. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad about it, because he knew that none of them could go through another baby loss again. 

But Marcel pushed his thoughts away and ran out of the house, shouting a 'goodbye' to his brothers and got in his car.He was so late, he was also gonna get killed by his boss. On his way to work, he noticed how the sky was getting darker and made a note to text Louis when he'll get there so he won't get worried. God knows that Louis gets worried very easily and that he doesnt like when Harry,Edward or Marcel drive when it's getting rainy. Just when he stopped thinking about Louis, his tiny perfection, he heard his phone ring signaling him that he got a message. So he took his phone out and read Harry's text :

"You didn't say goodbye, but i love you. Be careful on the road yeah?" He chuckled and lifted his head back up to look at the road and finally concentrate, but it was too late. A car was driving straight to him, and he knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update till there's comments.   
> I need feedbacks and i'd like to know if you guys like it or not. 
> 
> FIND ME ON WATTPAD, FOLLOW ME, MESSAGE ME, DO WHAT YOU WANT I'LL STILL LOVE YOU <3


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but enjoy!

When Marcel closed his eyes, he was still in his car, head upside down, with blood running down his face. The car drove right in a trunk, or the trunk drove to the car,he doesn't really recalls what happened. He heard people outside, screaming. He even heard a baby cry and he tried to scream, he tried to call his brothers. He used all of his strength to try and call them. Turns out the only thing that came out of his mouth was a tiny little whisper. 

"Help" he whispered, closing his eyes. He knew it, the death was coming to get him. And the last thing he remembers thinking about his Louis. Poor Louis.

 

 

 

 

"Something's wrong with Marcel. He doesn't answer my texts and my calls" Edward said looking at Harry with a worried look. Louis was in the kitchen, cooking some pancakes. Pancakes were his life at the moment, and Harry wasn't complaining. He fucking loved Louis' pancakes (it was his receipt,but sharing is caring right?)

That's when his phone went off, and the curly haired alpha picked it up.

"Harry Styles here," he cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

When Edward looked at his brother, he saw that Harry's eyes widened and that he had watery eyes. Edward started freaking out and he mouthed a "what's going on?"

Shushing him, Harry's eyes were looking through the window a few feet away from him, and he looked like he wasn't listening to anything the person was telling him. He said a final "okay, thank you." and hung up, bottom lip trembling.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I...Ed.." Harry looked up at him with watery eyes and a broken voice. "It was the hospital, the doctors said that...H-He got in a car crash and.."

"No." Edward yelled. "No that can't be happening. He's my baby brother he's strong.." He ran outside to his car and drove to where is brother was. Even though he had no idea at all. All his senses were fucked up. He felt weird and he thought he was losing his mind. This couldn't be hapening, he loved his brother so much and he was pretty sure Harry and Louis loved Marcel too. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the tears that started to go down his cheeks. He had to be strong for Marcel. So he drove faster and parked at the only hospital they had in town. He literally ran inside and asked where is brother was.

"Room 214, Mister Styles. But you have to be careful, he isn't awa-" The blonde woman didn't have the time to finish her sentence and Edward was already on his way to the room 214.

Once he got in he ran to his brother's bed and sobbed. "You can't do that to me Marcel..You can't. You know damn well I'm nothing without you. We're nothing without you.." He looked up at his brother, eyes full of tears.

"Uhm, Edward Styles,yes?" A doctor called for him. 

"Yes. That's me. What's wrong with my brother. Please tell me he isn't going to die." Edward looked up at them, eyes red. He was crying like an idiot but he didn't care. At this point, the only thing he wanted was his brother to wake up and unfortunately, he knew that wasn't possible.

"So, Edward.. Your brother hit his head quite hard against the wheel, But this isn't the worst thing. He's got stitches because he cut his head open, the head is fine though, So is the brain. Nothing happened up there.. But he might be paraplegic, he might never be able to walk again, sir... His left ankle is broken and his back is in an horrible state. I would suggest he doesn't do anything more other than walking and sleeping.."

That's when he completely broke down. He started yelling and even tried to punch the doctor. His reaction was horrible, and everyone knew no one could control him. Edward was a strong alpha, so everyone got out of his way and let him run outside the hospital.

 

Louis was in their room, looking at Harry who was quietly trying to sob. It didn't work though, he heard him when he was downstairs, in their kitchen. He walked over to Harry, sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek. "Baby" he whispered. "I made pancakes."

When the alpha threw the plate away, Louis sighed and whispered cute little things in his mate's ear.

"H-he is in coma Louis.. I should have felt it.. I should have known something was going on but I didn't feel anything Louis. I'm such a shitty boyfriend, a shitty Alpha, and a shitty brother to him." Harry said, his confidence completely gone.

"No sh, baby you're none of that. You're perfect. But the thing I don't understand is why aren't you on your way to the hospital..He needs you, love." Louis tried to sooth his brother. He tried to help instead of getting affected by his Alpha and start to cry. "He needs us.."

 

"I'll break down in front of him.. I can't see him die.." Harry answered his mate. He was pretty sure he knew the answer to his own question, but he answered Louis anyway. He knew he shouldn't be crying in front of his mate, he shouldn't even be sad around him. It wasn't good for the Omega's health. But he didn't give a single fuck. His brother was dying and he needed to go see him.

So he got up and looked Louis in the eye.

"You're staying here." 

Louis clearly had no choice. Of course he wanted to see Marcel. He was his mate. But what can he say? A brother is way more important than a mate and Louis knew it, so he just touched his bondmark lightly, hoping for Marcel to feel it in his sleep.

It was his way to remind him that he was here, through everything.

 

And when Harry was gone, Louis was left in a mess of tears, sobs, and cries. He needed Marcel as much as the two alpha brothers did, but they didn't get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT FOR A NEW UPDATE.  
> Love to all my muslims readers, you can do it! <3


	10. 10.

Louis woke up in the middle of the night to a barking dog. 

"Shut the hell up, i'm trying to sleep over here." he groaned. He waited for the dog to stop barking but he didn't so he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. When he noticed the dog wasn't going to shut it, he whined. 

"Harry, please.. Go outside and kill this dog."

He waited for an answer or even, a move. But nothing. That's when it all clicked. He remembered Harry running out of the house to go to the hospital, to see his brother Marcel. He nearly forgot about his mate, he wondered if he was alright now.   
Sighing he turned around and took a look at the clock. 

4.23 AM. 

"Fucking shit." He groaned and got up, rubbing his tummy. He looked around him, searching for his phone. When he found it, he quickly turned it on, hoping to have some messages or even some missed calls. His mates cared so much about him and called him at least 56 times a day. He liked to pretend to be annoyed by all of these calls when in fact he loved it. He liked feeling loved. 

That's the reason his face fell when he saw that he had zero messages and zero missed calls. He sincerely hoped to wake up to cute messages.

He dialed Harry's number and waited for a response. None. He did it again, just to make sure. Still no response.

He then dialed Edward's number. But then again, no answer.

"Fuck." he said, standing up.

He decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and make breakfast. At least it will be ready by the time they come back. He started making some cakes. Chocolate cake for Harry, Yogurt cake for Edward and even though Marcel hasn't woken up yet, he made Marcel's favourite cake, the cheesecake. 

Louis knew that those cakes weren't for breakfast, but it made him forget about all the problems they had. He liked cooking for his mates, when he cooked, he forgot what was going on and he felt better.

Between the loss of the baby and Marcel's accident, Louis was completely lost and broken. He needed support, but Harry and Edward didn't get that. He knew it wasn't their fault but, he is an Omega for god's sake! He needs attention!

That's when Louis found himself crying, thinking about all the things he could have done better to keep this baby, and all the things he shouldn't have done to prevent it from dying. Thinking about the blowjob he gave Marcel just before he left for work.

"It's my fault" Louis told himself. "I made him late, he was in a rush and that's why he was driving so fast" He sobbed. Since when was he so emotional? "Louis you're a real fucker." He told himself, again and again. "I don't deserve the love they give me, I'm a real fucker" Louis cried. 

"I'm a real fucker" He repeated, this time louder. That's when he heard Jackson came downstairs. 

"Uh, Papa? What's going on?" Jackson asked, worry clear in his voice. He's never seen his father cry. It was a shock.

"Say it too, Jack. Say i'm a real fucker." Louis yelled at his son. Jack had never seen his dad like this. Was he drunk? 

"Papa? Are you drunk?" The small omega asked Louis, trying to understand why he was being so silly. 

Louis turned around and cried in his hands. "I'm sorry sunshine, i'm just.. I'm so ashamed of myself.. Go back to your room i'm just having a hard time.."

"You woke me up dad, it's 6.05 AM, I won't be able to fall back asleep." he said, trying to sooth his dad while rubbing his back. "I'm not tired anymore 'pa, so let's turn the TV on and talk about what you need to talk about, yeah ?"

Was it really 6 AM already ? Fuck, baking makes him forget about the world, time flies.

 

"Yeah, okay." he said in a weak voice. Oh how he loved his son. 

They both sat on the fluffy carpet of their living room and started talking about Jackson. 

"You know papa, Perrie my friend once smacked me. I was mad at first but then i forgave her and now everything is okay!" The small boy said, not really understanding his father's problem.

"Aw baby.." Louis said and Jackson grinned.

"I know it's gonna be the same with Marcy, he is gonna be okay. Harry told me he was gonna be okay before going. I promise you 'pa." the small boy hugged his father. "It will all be okay."

Louis closed his eyes, and for a moment, he remembered the day he first got to carry his small son in his arms, taking in his scent. 

And he smiled, feeling happy and complete. Marcel will wake up. He was sure of it. 

He didn't know when, but he will. And he will always be here for him. Through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for a new update, lovelies !<3


	11. 11.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Niall said, walking in the living room to find louis sitting on the fluffy carpet on the floor. 

"Niall I-" he wanted to say something, but he honestly couldn't. Just thinking about Marcel made him tear up. "I'm sorry.."

"What are you apologizing for, dummy?" Niall told his bestfriend, worried he was going to cry in front of him. If Louis cried, then Niall wouldn't be able to hold it in. 

"For being a real fucker." Louis answered. 

Niall frowned and looked at Louis, and fuck, he was miserable

"God dammit, stop!" Jackson yelled at his dad for the first time of his life.

"Jackson." Niall, his godfather, warned him. He couldn't talk to his father like this.

"You're the best dad in the world and i love you so much.." his son told him, looking straight into his eyes. "Please.. don't say that about yourself.."

Louis broke down, why was he so emotional, darn! 

"Yes, okay! I need to.. to....to eat! That's the word." He giggled and got up, walking over to the kitchen and getting out a cookie pack. Niall was watching him walk to the kitchen with a sad look on his face.

"You know Jack, i don't say it a lot but i truly love you. You're the only person i have left.." He said softly, looking at his small son from the kitchen. "You've been by my side for eight years and i want you to know that i'll be here for anything you do."

So yeah, maybe Louis was crying, maybe he felt alone, he probably even wasn't going to sleep for a few days, but he had his son. And he could talk to him. Oh, it felt so good not to be alone.

-

When he opened his eyes, Marcel couldn't see anything. Just light. "Woah, someone needs to turn these off, hurts my eyes" he said weakly, looking around him, but not saying much more than blurry faces. He didn't quite remember what happened to him. Why was he in a fucking hospital bed?

Around him, everything stopped, everyone was looking at him in shock. Marcel Styles was awake, thank god. The doctors didn't want to get in more trouble than they already were.

The alpha blinked and sat up, he needed his brothers. He knew they were there, so he smelt the air, and touched his bond mark. It would probably send a shiver down Edward's spine, and he'd know he was awake.

Licking his lips, Marcel looked up at the nurses from his bed and counted to three. And the nurses panicked.

"One." He grinned and looked over at the nurses, smelling his brother's scent. Fuck, he was close.

"What is he doing?" They asked each other "Why is he counting? Sir, why are you-"

"Two."

"Mister Styles, do you remember who you are? How are you feeling? Do you need your glasses? Yeah, because we can give them back to you... Sir, your brothe-"

"Three." He said, smirk full on display as his brothers, Harry and Edward stormed in and kissed him on the lips.

"Fuck," Edward said. "What happened, man you don't understand how scared I was it was the worst days of my life I literally didn't get any sleep..." 

When Marcel looked over at Harry, not bothering to listen to Edward's complains, he noticed him crying in the back of the room, looking down at his shoes. He didn't know why he was acting like this, but this had to do with his accident.

"What about Lou?" Marcel asked. Where was his mate ?

"..and we left Louis all alone with Jackson just to be with you." Edward finished his sentence, completely out of breath.

"What the fuck, guys! You can't leave our omega all alone!"

"Harry, got something to tell Marcy boo?" Edward asked him, smiling like never before.

"I left him home, he was alright!" 

"He's an omega! A fragile one! He's vulnerable, Harry." Marcel said, he was starting to get angry and the omega nurses in the room shivered slightly.

"It's my fault." And he stormed out of the room, leaving Marcel confused. He had forgotten about what happened before the accident. 

He just remembered waking up in the morning and kissing Louis' forehead before going to work. Why the fuck would it be Harry's fault?

That's when he remembered the blowjobs, Louis' face just before leaving for work and Harry's text, just before getting hit by a car.

And he didn't want to be mad at his brother. No. It was Marcel's fault, he should've been more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated.  
> 20,5k on wattpad, UNBELIEVABLE ❤️


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk guys.  
> 21,5k on WATTPAD.   
> I'm happy. <3

It was his fault, Harry knew it. He sent him a freaking message when Marcel was driving, it was obviously his fault. 

"But what if it was the other car's driver's fault?" His mind was screaming at him.

"No, it's obviously me." He whispered, just to himself. 

"It could be Louis' fault as well.." his mind said, and Harry immediately reacted.

His eyes turned red. Harry and Edward were very nervous Alphas. Thinking about something bad about their mate could make their eyes turn red in a second.

"Could it be?" He whispered to the little voice talking to him. "Could it really be Louis' fault?"

That's when Edward ran out of the hospital room. He looked angry and exhausted. His eyes were puffy, he had been crying for a long time, hoping that his brother would wake up.

"What the fuck just happened? He just woke up and you overwhelmed him, for fucks sake Harry Styles you're gonna kill us one day. Why would it be your fau-"

"It's Louis' fault, Edward." Harry said in a low voice so no one could hear. 

"How is it uh? Putting the blame on your mate isn't the best option in this situation!" Edward was fed up. Louis was with him the whole time. How could his tiny and lovely mate be the cause of this? Harry was just unbelievable.

"Well, Louis sent him a message just before the accident." He screamed.

It was bullshit, they both knew it, and Harry bowed his face and whispered a 'sorry'

"No, i'm lying it was me.. It was my fault." 

Receiving a smack just behind his head, he sighed and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Listen you idiot. I've put up with so much shit, and i don't want you to start going nuts because of what happened. Marcy is fine. Don't go and make a big deal out of it."

When he saw that Harry nodded, he patted his shoulder and they made their way to the cafeteria, hoping to find some 'REESES'  
They were Marcel's weakness.

Marcel was in his hospital room, lying in bed and trying to avoid the nurses' flirty gaze when he heard his brother yell, so he tried to listen, he tried to understand Harry's words.. "Louis' fault"

How even was it Louis' fault? He remembers getting a text from Harry, not Louis? Maybe he had imagined everything? He wasn't sure of anything, and at the moment, he only wanted to stand up and go home. He had missed Louis during those... five days? 

Marcel doesn't even know how many days he was in coma. 

"Mhm, excuse me? Anyone?" he said in a confident voice. The nurses' heads looked up instantly. 

"Yes sir?"

"How long have i been asleep?" he asked, already fed up with the nurse's flirty behaviour. 

"One day, sir. You were very lucky. I'm impressed." she said with a warming smile and he simply nodded, waiting for his brothers to come back in.

So that's why when the two brothers got back in the room, he gave Harry a stern look.

"What, now ?" Harry asked, sass clear in his voice.

"Alphas tend to put the blame on their mate when they're in a bad situation. These Alphas are really bad ones. I know how in love you are with Louis so why are you doing this?"   
Marcel asked his brother. He didn't know why he was acting like a fucking bastard but he was going to put him back in the right place. And now.

"Uh.. No?" Harry answered. It was seriously the only thing that came out of his mouth right now. It was just like if he was possessed or something. He didn't get it.

"Probably the shock" Edward whispered to Marcel, when he saw that his brother's eyes turned red, he shook his head.

"Probably the shock, is this a fucking joke ? I'm the one who got hit by a car and he's the one that is in shock?" Marcel hissed, trying to sit up. His ribs hurt and he only blamed himself. Not Harry, not Louis, just him. 

So he sighed and calmed down, looking up at his brother. "What am i going to do with you two?"

And the both of them shrugged.

At home, Louis was with Jackson, sat on the carpet.

"So, you're telling me that your first boyfriend ever thought you were a girl?" Jackson asked his dad, laughing. After a good talk with his son, Louis felt a whole lot better. Omegas are such lovely human beings, they take care of each other and make other people feel loved. Jackson was a real sweetheart.

At eight, the kid was very mature, and even though he didn't present yet, they all knew he was an omega. His small figure and his soft face made him look like an angel and the way he talked, with his sweet voice, clearly told everyone he was an omega.

"Yeah but i'm pretty sure he only wanted me to show him my willy." he giggled quietly, wiping at his eyes. Louis was tired.

"Who would even do that?" Jackson asked his dad. He was confused, what the hell?

"His name was Ryan, or something similar. We were like.. I don't know, twelve years old ? And i was really embarassed about my.. Willy. It was very small because i didn't hit puberty like others, everyone in my grade knew what they were and i was here pretending i was a beta.." 

"And then..?" The other omega asked.

"So when this Ryan guy asked me out i was so excited, i thought that no one would have asked me out. Like, ever! Turns out this little kid did and i was so happy. The thing is, you know two days after that he asked me if i was a girl because i had a high pitched voice and all.."

"Like me?" the small kid asked.

"No love, very high pitched."

"Ah...And what did you answer, dad ?"

"I told him i wasn't, obviously." Louis chuckled, what a stupid question was that.

"And what did he answer?"

"He asked me to prove it ! And Nick, your asshole of a dad walked over and pushed him away. That's when me and him started dating."

"Oh ew, ew, ewwww." As much as Jackson wanted to know what his dad looked like, he hated him with all his heart. He seemed mean.

Louis looked over at the window. Him and his son have spent the day together, so when he saw Edward running to the front door, he panicked. So he closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. The front door opened and Edward walked in, grinning.

Louis gulped and sat back down, waiting to hear his mate's voice.

"Hi love. He woke up."


	13. 13.

"He woke up..?" Louis asked in a small voice, he was so confused. His mate was in coms not even two hours ago, how in the hell could he be awake right now.

Edward smiled faintly, his red eyes and his messy hair meant that he was tired, Louis had never seen his mate like that. He had been crying, and if Edward cried, it wasn't good. 

Louis started tearing up, thinking that life wasn't fair. God didn't have the right to play with his feelings like that. Why is he talking about god? Why is he so weak and emotional, uh?

"Marcel woke up, you mean?" Jackson said in a loud, yet sweet voice. This kid was such a sweetheart, Louis loved him. Jack was Louis' sunshine.

"Yeah, my brother woke up." Edward announced and Louis got up slowly (but surely) and walked to Edward, completely exhausted. He's been up since six, and now he won't be able to get some sleep till he knows that his mate is okay.  
He whispered a little 'i love you' and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I baked a cake.. For you. And Harry... And Marcel." Louis said, smiling like never before and with a blush on his cheeks, he was quite proud of these cakes. They looked great and smelled delicious. If he could eat them all right now, he would.

"Aw," Edward said. "You're such a great omega, always taking care of your Alphas, a real sunshine." 

Louis grinned proudly, standing straight and looking at his mate with love in his eyes. What was happening? He was acting like that with no reason, Louis didn't want to stand still and he wanted to be mad at Edward for leaving him all alone without any explaination on what happened or anything. He really wanted to be mad, but his body was reacting in a strange way. His heat wasn't coming, nothing was wrong. He'll eventually have to get it checked up. 

"Louis, your cakes smell amazing. But im not sure about what smells better, you or those cakes? Think its you, babe" Edward said, nuzzling his face against Louis' neck and trying to get what his smell was today, it was different. Instead of smelling like cotton candy and caramel, Louis smelled like something more fruity.. But so sweet at the same time.

"Anyway," the alpha smiled brightly.

"How about we go see Marcel? He's been asking for you ever since he woke up!"

"Yes, Alpha" Louis answered with a tiny voice, barely audible.

"Would you repeat that, Louis?"

"I said Yes, Alpha.."

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jackson. Oh the things he would have done to Louis if the poor kid wasn't here. Fuck that got him horny.

"Uh, what's going on with your father?" He asked Louis' son trying to catch what was going on with his mate. He's never seen Louis like that, and he really didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing. He had no clue.

Jackson shrugged, saying that he didn't really know. Even if he did, he wouldn't tell Edward. The big alpha hates him anyway. 

So Ed looked over at his mate and cooed, that made Louis smile proudly. 

"Okay well, whatever, babe. You wanna go see your mate ?" The Alpha told Louis and when he nodded and blushed softly, he took the two omegas' hands and walked out.

Holding Edward's hand felt strange for Jackson. Ever since him, Niall, Liam and his mother moved into the same house as the triplets, Edward has never made an effort to get to know Jackson better. 

He hated kids, and it was quite funny sometimes. The tall and broad alpha panicked when he was around Jackson and it never failed to make him smile. 

So now, holding his hand felt more than weird. But Jackson wasn't going to complain... He had someone for now.

"Off we go." The Alpha said and off they were.

At the hospital, Marcel was in his bed, reading a stupid magazine when Nathalie the bitch walked in and basically deranged him.

"Do you need anything Mr. Styles?" The nurse asked nicely, but in Harry's eyes she was clearly flirting. He had to keep his calm but when he saw the nurse bend over to check his temperature, he lost his shit. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing over here? Showing your boobs to a gay man?" He yelled. "He is mine." he growled.

"Woah Haz, calm, keep it cool." Marcel told his brother.

"No i'm sorry, she's flirting yeah? You're my mate she just wants to be filled up by a good Alpha and you're a good alpha." Harry's eyes went from a emerald green colour to a blood red one.

"This isnt normal" Marcel thought. His brother has been acting strange since he woke up. 

"Shh, Harry listen to me." He told his brother, but also his mate.

"You fucked her! That's why you're defending her! YOU HORRIBLE CUNT !" Harry screamed at his brother, he did not even know what he was doing but he was doing it anyway. The anger was getting the best of him and it was clearly scary.

"Mr. Styles, calm down i'm married!" The nurse said softly, showing her hand off. Nathalie was scared, she didn't want to get beaten up.

Harry was over reacting, and to be honest, Marcel was completely over it. His family has gone through so much shit that now, just seeing him lose control over himselt made Marcel giggle, he really didn't know what else to do. But yeah, that giggle only triggered Harry again, who pushed the poor girl against the wall.

"You're lying." Harry said. "Don't you dare lie to me, tell the fucking truth" He had his hand wrapped around her throat. But he was cut short by a strong scent, coming from outside the room. It smelled like Louis, his Louis, his Omega. It smelled like Apples and Strawberries, it smelled like warm milk and honey. It smelled like everyghing he liked. Something super fruity, just like a milkshake.

"What is that smell? Fuck." Marcel asked his brother (or everyone, he didn't really know), smelling the air surrounding him. 

Harry let go of the nurse, seeing her run out of the room and not caring a little bit. The smell was strong enough to make him lose his mind.

And then, the door opened and Louis walked in. 

"Baby" Marcel said, all cutely, as if he had been waiting for ages just to see his little ball of sunshine.

"Louis, my love!" Harry was all smiles.

As if nothing had happened just a minute ago. Louis didn't need to know about that small fight. He really didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, i've reached 21,7k on Wattpad.  
> I'll never be able to thank you enough, i swear.  
> I'm just a French girl writing SHITTY things and you seem to like it, it's amazing.
> 
> Should i make a twitter account for notjustlarry?


	14. 14.

A week later, Marcel was able to go home. 

Though, he knew something was wrong with Harry, he once walked in on him talking to himself and that worried the nerdy alpha. So obviously, he went to see his mate for advices, but when he asked him if he had an idea of why harry was acting like that the young alpha only got a whine in response. So he obviously went to Edward afterwards. 

Now he had two questions to ask :   
Why is Louis acting like he is in heat?  
And why is Harry talking to himself?

But then again, they have been in the hospital, for a week and the two of them probably just were still disoriented, so he shrugged it off and went back to the book he was reading.

 

A month after that, Louis was still acting weird and his smell was stronger than ever, so Edward decided he needed to get it checked. But Louis was one hundred percent opposed to it, he didnt want any doctor or nurse to touch him, he's had enough! He has always hated hospitals, and it wasn't gonna change now.

Plus, his alphas were already glued to him twenty four seven, so he didn't need to be touched even more!

"Louis baby..You have to get it checked" Edward told his mate, trying to be nice and not cheeky, for once. 

"First of all you don't call me baby, i'm a grown up man and i do everyone's laundry over here so if someone gets to be called BABY over here is you because the only thing you do all day is sleeping and not doing a thing."

Okay, so Louis was moody. Nice. Edward was going to put him back in his place very smoothly.

"Remind me who's the Alpha here,love?" The young Alpha said calmly not wanting to scare his mate by using his alpha voice. 

Edward tends to do that a lot when he is angry, he uses his alpha tone and gets what he wants right away. But Edward loves Louis more than anything and if that means being frustrated and not getting what he wishes to have, then so be it. 

"Oh because you call yourself an alpha? The only Alpha thing you do right is fucking me, Ed. You think you're an Alpha because you have a knot?" The omega asked Edward, not caring if he hurt his mate, he was being sassy and saying what he thought right now. Someone better not interrupt him. 

"Edward, love can i tell you the truth? You're a baby." And Louis pouted. He fucking pouted like a.. Like a child. 

And it all clicked in Edward's mind. Louis Tomlinson was acting like a child, while he was a grown up. He got irritated easily and gets horny in two seconds. Louis was pregnant, and it was going to be so much fun.

"Lou bear, you're pregnant" Edward chanted and the small boy laughed, shaking his head and walking over to the toilets. He needed a wee, but he also needed to get away from Edward, right now.

"No i'm not, piss off." Louis told his mate. He didn't want to be pregnant, he had lost their baby once and that was an experience he didn't want to go through again.

While Louis locked himself in the toilet, he heard Harry come downstairs, and the alpha asked for him. When Edward told him that he locked himself in the toilet, Harry chuckled and Louis pouted.

"Stop making fun of me, Harold." the small omega said. He had only ever called Harry 'harold' and that day, he was super angry.

"I'm not making fun of you." Harry said while Louis took the key in his hand, he needed a distraction while he peed. Well, more like when he finished peeing. But before he had the time to flush the toilet, the key fell in it, and the omega cursed

"Louis?" Edward said, wanting to know what happened. Why was his small omega cursing? 

"Yes?" Louis asked in a high pitched voice. He knew he was in trouble for what he had just done.

"Why did you curse?" The tall alpha said, and Louis looked at the key that stood in the toilet which was currently full of his own piss. He wasn't going to put his hand here. no way.

"I didn't curse. You're just- all crazy!" It was the only thing that came to the omega's mind.

"All crazy?" Harry repeated. Louis was in the toilet and he was blocked, he was sure of it.

Louis still blamed his mates for what happened. It wasn't their fault.. no. Louis just needed to put the blame on someone else. And, technically it's Edward's fault since he only wanted to get away from him.

"Yes you're all crazy, you're all driving me crazy and i don't like you. Now let me pee, arsehole."

"Louis you've been peeing for fifteen minutes don't be silly and just admit you're having a shit." Harry said giggling, and teasing the omega.

Niall walked over to the toilet holding his crotch. "Who's in there?" The blonde asked. 

Before Louis had the time to answer, Harry told Niall that Louis was having a shit and the blonde omega rolled his eyes. 

"Louis for fuck's sake be quick. I have to piss!"

"Harry fuck off i am not taking a shit, i'm just.." Louis started saying and then mumbled "locked inside.."

And yeah, Harry burst out laughing, Louis was just so cute at the moment.

"I knew you'd laugh. The key fell in the toilet and i'm not brave enough to just.. put my hand in.. I know i'll throw up."

Harry made a note in his mind that he needed to buy his tiny mate a pregnancy test, he wanted to be sure.

When Harry helped Louis out the toilets, they immediately went upstairs and the omega let Harry fuck him on their mattress, because Louis was horny, and what Louis wanted, Louis had.

When they came back downstairs, Marcel was talking to Liam very seriously.

"Yeah Li, Louis is acting all omega, Edward is going crazy because of Louis and i feel like i'm going to lose my shit as well, he smells so great."

"I just fucked him." Harry said and Louis blushed beside him. "His smell is mesmerizing, i swear i couldn't resist."

Marcel raised his left eyebrow, something he kept on doing since he was 12. Harry knew something was wrong with his omega, he just didn't really care, he smelled good, it couldn't be something bad. Plus, he's pretty sure it's pregnancy so.. not that wrong.

"Yea okay sorry.. I was- Marcy listen," Harry started, trying to be serious. " i think i have a problem.. There's a little voice in my head that wants to.."

"What does it want to do, Haz?"

Marcel was worried. Mission complete.

"It wants to eat Louis out until he fucking passes out because he tastes so damn great please Marcy you need to understand i'm not a bad person!" He said to his brother and laughed loudly. Marcel really thought that something was wrong, quite funny.

"Well played you fucking dork i thought something was wrong as well." Niall said and highfive'd Harry. 

Marcel sighed. He was getting tired. Louis was right. All crazy. They were all crazy. 

When he was in bad situations, he always thought about his college friend Jean. He always wonders if the situation he's in is worst than the situation his alpha friend was in. Jean had lost his mother in a car crash. The both of them were in the car, he was in the passenger seat and he fell asleep. He remembers Jean telling him that it was his fault because his mother only patted his hair, had a minute of inattention, and she got hit by a trunk. Only Jean survived. 

So yeah, his family might be crazy as fuck, his family might be frowned upon when they pass the street while holding hands, because no. Triplets can't be in love. But when he thinks about what other people go through, Marcel thinks it doesnt matter anymore. All the shit will pass, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no inspiration anymore it's so annoying.  
> THIS WAS A USELESS CHAPTER I APOLOGIZE.


	15. Chapter 15

Getting Harry out of bed was a hard thing to do, but the hardest thing was when Marcel walked inside the living room, sniffing the air and catching a glimpse of arrousal.  
Louis' legs were wide open and Edward was thrusting inside him, grunting like crazy.   
They obviously knew they could get caught, because the curtains were wide open and Jackson was just upstairs. Even though Niall and Liam were heavy sleepers, they could get caught by them both as well, and as much as the thought turned the Alphas on, Louis would probably scream and try to hide himself.

"Woah, what the fuck is going on here?" Marcel said, jealousy completely overwhelming him.

"Jealous much, Marcy?" Edward told Marcel, thrusting inside of the small omega in a fast and hard pace, making Louis let out a loud moan. And Marcel growled, he had no time for this, he had to wake Jackson up and go and drop him to school.

Marcel wasn't surprised when he heard someone run above him, just to see Harry in the living room a few seconds later, to see who had caused this pleasure. 

Marcel sniffed the air and he felt like he was going to faint. A perfect omega-like smell, it was Louis. He smelled like hot milk and honey, he smelled like strawberries and chocolate, he smelled like flowers. Everything Marcel liked, and that normally would've driven him crazy. But instead of losing his patience and pushing Edward off the couch, Marcel walked up to watch his brother slam his 9 inches long cock into his mate's hole. 

The sight was completely breathtaking, but Marcel was too busy for this.

"Oh, Fuck Ed.. Keep going" Louis whined. He could feel everything, his mate wasn't wearing any condom, and fuck it felt so great.

"You like feeling my cock going all the way inside you? Can you feel it in your tummy baby?" Edward grunted. Fuck, Louis was so irresistible like this, his hole swallowing his big cock.

Ever since the omega's been acting weird, his smell got stronger and better, and it obviously turned the three Alphas on.

"Oh yes Edward, i can feel it in my tummy" the tiny boy moaned, putting a hand on his stomach, trying to feel his Alpha's cock go in and out. He was already out of breath and Edward felt his cock harden inside his mate's. Oh, it was divine.

So Edward kept on thrusting inside of Louis until the tiny omega wrapped his small hand around his six inches cock and started moving his hand up and down, jerking himself off.  
The sight drove Edward (and Marcel) crazy.

"Oh fuck baby boy i'm going to knot you so good. You won't even remember your name." The Alpha grunted.

Louis, being the tiny omega he is whined. He begged for it. So when it didn't pop, he lost it.

"What's going on, why can't i knot?" Edward said, clearly confused, he was still going at it, though, trying to pop his knot.  
Louis pushed his mate away, he was annoyed. He's been begging for it for ages. And now, his mate was being a tease! Who even does that!

"Louis, why can't i knot you?" Edward said, whining. He needed to be locked inside his mate, his knot had grown but didn't pop, it was quite painful.  
"I don't know, probably because you never properly knotted me you fucking bitch." 

Louis was now pissed, and he was planning on letting Edward know that.

"Lose your attitude, Louis." Edward said.

"Oh shut the fuck up, an alpha who can't knot is called a beta."

"A fucking beta Louis, really?" Edward said, getting up and rushing over to his omega. The little thing had absolutely no right to talk to him that way and he was going to show him what manners are by punishing him. He earned it anyway.

"A beta, fucking loser." Louis said, rolling his eyes. And that basically was the last straw. Edward gripped Louis' neck and pushed him against the wall.  
"Listen, Louis. This is the last time you're talking to me that way, and if you do it again i swear i won't hesitate to-"

"Let go of him!" Harry said harshly. Edward could be quite violent when he was on the edge.

And when Harry said that Louis was pregnant, Edward groaned but his eyes widened the following second. That was the reason he couldn't knot, the reason Louis was being a real bitch, reason his scent changed and the reason he was always horny and he should've known... He should have.

"What, now? You're a doctor ?" Louis said, tearing up and getting dressed. He wanted all the drama to end already, even though he was the one causing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG what even is fanfiction anymore


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been quite a while since i've updated!<3

"By pregnant.. You mean.. With a baby?" Harry asked. He was very confused, like how was it even possible? His body betrated him once and he cried so much... It couldn't be true. It couldn't be happening. Louis was going to break, he is so fragile.

"Yes Harry, with a ba-" Marcel tried to answer, but he was cut off by Louis shaking his head with his arms crossed. Oh, what a nice view.

"No." The omega said bluntly. It wasn't possible. He didn't ask for this, he was still trying to recover from the latest events. 

"No?" Edward asked cheekily, with a smirk planted on his face. Louis' behaviour was quite funny, he was acting like a child, but it made him melt. Edward loved Louis' childish behaviour. That's what made him fall for him the first time.

He liked it better than the sassy behaviour he was always pulling off, the little shit could be very mean sometimes.

"No, guys it can't be possible.. I'm not even ready to give birth!" He said, tears in his eyes. The poor omega didn't want to be pregnant anymore. "I thought about it a lot and i decided that i don't want a baby anymore.."

And that was true, he wasn't ready and he didn't want a new baby. Even though he knew he was pregnant, his mind didnt want him to be.

For god's sake Louis is innocent !   
"You've got nine months to get ready,Louis." Harry told his mate. 

"Nine months to get fat more like." Louis mumbled, and Edward smacked his arm gently.

Marcel and Harry looked at Louis and then at each other, their mate was glowing. How could they not have noticed it before? 

When the two brothers looked back at Louis, the small omega had his hands on his stomach and he was looking down at it. 

"So, what are you going to do?" Marcel asked Louis. Seeing Louis like this made him want to cry. He was mad at himself for fucking Louis so much, now. He felt the need to apologize.

"Did you really think i was going to kill it again?" Louis said, tearing up a bit. And oh,shit they could see anger in Louis' eyes. 

"Because i am definitely not killing the fruit of our love, if it's here, it's meant to be here and i'm going to be extra careful about it." Well,no. They were wrong, Louis was happy and all smiles.

"Good. Now let's fuck!" Edward said, with his famous smirk on his face. Everyone rolled his eyes, even Harry. And Harry was a sex addict.

"Edward!" Louis groaned, but when Edward started sucking on his neck, he gave up and let his three mates fuck him on the matress.. Again.

Two weeks after that, Louis was sitting on the couch rubbing his tummy when he heard a barking noise. It was like, four in the afternoon, and he had a cup of tea between his hands, it was only September but it was cold as hell.   
Hearing the bark again, he groaned and got up to look at the window and saw a small dog digging in his garden. 

"NO PSHHH! BAD PUPPY! GO AWAY!" he said, opening the window. There was no way he was going out, it was raining a lot.

But the dog carried on, and Louis groaned again. That's until the dog looked up at him and ran to Louis, barking happily. 

"EW, NO GO AWAY YOU'RE GROSS."

The puppy looked dirty, and he kept whining. 

The omega knew absolutely nothing about dogs, but he remembers he had a dog when he was little. He remembers one time, when he was seven or eight years old, he came back from school and saw a tiny little puppy that looked exactly like the one he has in front of him right now. 

He remembers his mum telling him it was his own puppy, just his. And he also remembers cuddling with the dog he called cuddles at nights, when he heard his parents fight. 

And, one year later, Louis came back from a school trip and saw his mom's face expression change when he called for cuddles.

His dad had left, and he took "cuddles" with him. And Louis never saw the puppy again. 

Tearing up, Louis got on his knees and caressed the puppy's fluff, cooing at it. 

"You remind me of my old dog, his name was cuddles" waiting for an answer, as if the puppy was gonna give him one, Louis grinned and kissed the dog's head.   
"What are you exactly..? A Labrador"

When the dog barked happily, Louis grinned and took it as a yes. 

"You wanna come in then? i can wash you up..!" The tiny omega asked the puppy, as if he was going to answer. "Come in, pup!" he said, not caring that the puppy's paws were full of mud

Three hours later, when Harry came back from work, it smelled like wet dog. "Ew" he said, clearly disgusted. "What's that smell?!" He groaned, it was horrible. 

But then, he looked around and saw absolutely no one.. and that worried him a bit. Well, not a bit. A LOT. 

He went upstairs, searched in the bathroom, in their room, in the guest room. But nothing, Louis was nowhere to be seen. 

So he picked up his phone and called Niall. 

"What do you want, dumbass?" Niall answered, giggling madly.

"Well, is Louis with you?"

"Nah he isn't, I'm with my nephew if you don't mind?" Niall answered. He was in the middle of a tickle fight, if he kept talking he was gonna lose!

"Well i do mind, Ni! Louis is nowhere to be seen!" 

"Man he can't be that far, stop getting worked up for shits like that." Niall kept giggling. "I'm sorry but Theo's a terror! I have to go, alright? Search in your-"

But before he had the time to finish his sentence, Louis was back from the garden with his...his DOG? Since when did they have a dog?

"Look who it is, Cuddles! It's Daddy Harry, yes it is. Say hello!" Louis said joyfully, his hair and clothes completely wet.

"Cuddles? Wait, what?" Harry was confused. "Where is it from?" When he went to work, there wasn't any dog. 

"Harry, please don't get angry i-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the dog started growling and barking at the door. Louis smelled the air and recognized Edward's smell. Edward walked in and immediately clenched his fists. 

"Who's guilty?" He looked at the two guys in front of him, whoever bought this.. shitty dog was going to send it back. Right now. When Harry pointed to Louis, the omega showed him his middle finger and grinned at Edward.

"Hey Edward i didn't think you'd-" Louis started, but when he saw that his mate crossed his arms and was looking at him angrily, he mumbled a 'you're no fun' and told Edward what really happened.

"I am guilty, yes, but please.. look at him, it's so cute...it's name is Cuddles like my o-" Louis tried to explain, but it was useless, Edward cut him off. 

"I said no." 

And when Louis ran away, Edward scoffed and put the puppy out, not caring where it went. That puppy could get lost, he thought.

No puppies in. That was their new rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you could just comment what you think, what you like and what you don't it'd be super cooooooool.


	17. 17.

If Edward thought the puppy was going to leave the neighbourhood, he was totally wrong. 

It kept looking at them through the window, and everytime Edward's gaze met Louis', the omega pouted. Louis knew how to make his Alpha feel guilty, and he knew he was the only one who hated animals in this house. 

The alpha knew it was unfair, he knew Louis loved this dog, but he didn't want that thing to ruin their home. They had already screwed everything up. GodzilAnne had already yelled at them for not taking care of their precious omega, which resulted in loosing a baby. Marcel had told him that it wasn't their fault but their mother wasn't having any of that. 

So yeah, the dog stayed outside three days, a week, and then two. It was casually sneezing and the omega kept cooing at it. Louis was feeding him in secret, at nights, when the poor puppy was whining outside. Just like Cuddles. 

"Hey, shh you're okay cuddles." the tiny omega whispered, not to wake his alphas up.   
He gave the puppy some dog food he had bought a week ago. He kept it hidden, of course. 

He knew that if Edward found that food, he was dead.

When the dog started whining again, Louis frowned. 

It had started raining, and Louis could imagine that staying outside when it's cold and rainy like that wasn't that great so he let the poor puppy in. 

"Cuddles listen, there are some rules in this house. First, You can't go to mine and my Alpha's room. Or even Jackson's, okay?" the omega explained to the puppy who was clearly not going to answer.

"Well in fact, Edward wouldn't want you to go anywhere in this house.. so i suggest you to stay right there, in the living room. Just next to the fireplace." Louis explained to the puppy, grinning. Getting up, he looked down at the puppy and patted his tiny head. "Understood?"

When the puppy sat down and wriggled his tail, Louis headed to the stairs. But he stopped short when he heard that the puppy was following him. 

"Cuddles. What did i just tell you,uh?"

The puppy started whining again, and hid behind Louis's legs. The tiny omega crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. When he heard the thunder, Louis understood.

"Oh, Cuddles.. is it the thunder?" Louis said as if the puppy was going to nod his head or just tell him that, yeah he was indeed scared of the thunder. 

That's when Jackson decided to walk downstairs. 

" 'Pa? What are you doing? WAIT? A PUPPY?" His son said excitedly. He's always wanted a puppy, and this one was really wonderful. It's fur was a beige-ish and brownish colour, and very fluffy. He had blue eyes and Jackson was already in love with the puppy.

Jackson squealed, the tiny little thing was so cute. 

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked and Louis knew he was screwed. It was Edward. 

"Louis? What the fuck is going on here?" The Alpha said. "Why is there a dog in my living room?"

Jackson looked at his stepfather and squealed. "Ed, can we keep it?? Please?"

Two omegas against one Alpha wasn't fair, Edward tried to resist, but when he saw his omega eyes full of tears, he gave in. 

"I swear i'm not responsible for this shit,eh." And the Alpha walked upstairs. 

He really couldn't resist. At all. 

When Harry woke up, a few hours later, he was very hot and he expected to see his mate on his right side. That's how he fell asleep, actually. 

Tucking the wet covers off his sweating body, he checked the time on his clock, it read 06.45 PM. Hell no, it wasn't possible.

He turned his head to the left, and grabbed his phone. It said 10.27 AM. Damn, who put the heater on? he thought. He felt as if he was in an oven. 

Mumbling, he turned to his right and was greeted by licks on his face and laughs coming from the door. Sitting up in bed, he raised an eyebrow.

Marcel was laughing while Jackson and Louis were giggling madly. Edward was just being himself, smirking as the puppy barked happily, satisfied with himself. 

Damn right, he should be satisfied. He licked Harry's face, man.

"What are you all laughing at?" Harry frowned. He didn't like it when people made fun of him, and even more if it was his mate doing it. It reminded him of his childhood, when he was still a vulnerable soon-to-be beta. Even though he ended up being a strong Alpha, Harry's childhood was tough and he never talked about it. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak. 

"The puppy licking your face, Hazzie!" Jackson said, laughing his ass off. 

That sentence made Harry's body hotter and he growled. He knew what was about to come but he couldn't stop it.

"Oh yeah?" Harry got up, sniffing the air. Jackson was smelling very nice today, Harry thought. Exactly like his dad, and it made him go crazy. "Repeat that cute name you just called me? Hazzie, is that it?" Harry said, using his alpha tone, and the omega rose an eyebrow.

While the puppy wriggled his tail quickly and barked happily, everyone else in the room was breathless. Louis couldn't even get a word out of his mouth, his knees went weak and he nearly fell down.

"Answer me, kitten." Harry said slowly in Jackson's ear and everyone in the room smelled it, Harry was in rut. And Jack's body was very responsive to his words.

"Y-yes.." the tiny boy answered. He couldn't help it, really. 

"Harry stop." Edward said in a deep mumble. 

"Want my knot, omega?" Harry said, a smirk plastered on his face. 

That's when Marcel pushed his brother against the wall. 

"Rut or not, he isn't having your knot" The straight haired Alpha told his brother.

"Oh, very poetic, baby brother." Edward said cheekily. 

When Marcel raised his eyebrow, he felt like he had to explain.

"Rut or NOT, he isn't having your KNOT." 

And when the two Alphas looked up at him with a confused look, the cheeky triplet rolled his eyes and said : 

"That rhymed, you fucking morons." 

And he walked out of the room, carrying a shaking Jackson and leading his mate out of the room. Damn, this was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you liking this story so far?


	18. 18.

"What the fuck was that, Harry?" Marcel asked his brother, who was sniffing the air like an animal. 

"I need that omega." Harry answered. "I need him, he smells like home." 

"He smells like your mate's child, you can't do that to him." The clever alpha tried to explain. Harry was completely out of his mind, and he only cared about the smell.

Harry frowned and sniffed the air again and looked at Marcel. "Please, bring Louis up there.." 

Marcel, then, sighed and nodded "I'll do that.. Just promise me you'll be gentle. He's the sweetest of us all." 

When Harry nodded, he walked out and went to fetch Louis. 

But he didn't even get the chance to go downstairs, because Louis was already on him. "Marcel, is he okay? Can i do anything?"

"Louis, you should go see by yourself, okay?" kissing the omega's forehead, the alpha walked off, whispering something like "be careful" and it made Louis blush. 

Walking to his mates' room, Louis was grinning and sniffing the air. It smelt like an Alpha in rut, and he definitely knew what he had to do, take care of him. 

Louis had to take care of the wonderful Alpha male who was in their bed, in his bed. He knew at this moment that he would do anything for the boy, he loved him with all his heart. 

Louis walked in and nearly fainted, the air surrounding him was overwhelming and he immediately searched for harry, who was looking for something in their closet. When Louis wined, he turned around immediately. 

"Oh my poor baby" Harry growled, Louis was his, his only. 

Louis felt slick getting out of his hole and moaned quietly. 

"Please, please please Harry.." Louis whined even more trying to get his Alpha to knot him, but Harry was so gentle with him, it made him want to scream. 

"Listen Louis, you're going to get undressed, lay on this bed and spread those beautiful legs of yours, okay?" 

When Louis nodded, Harry smirked and mumbled "good boy". That's what Louis loved with Harry. He always made him feel like he was special, like he made Harry happy.

It was different with his brothers, though. With Marcel, Louis feels like he is amazing at everything he does, for example in bed. Marcel is very loud when he fucks Louis.. And it makes him feel like he is doing a wonderful job at pleasing his Alpha.

With Edward, Louis felt good. It was a love-hate relationship. Louis hated how cocky Edward was, but he loved how caring and protective he was over him. Edward made Louis feel small, and as much as Louis hates to admit it.. He liked being taken care of. 

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Harry asked his mate. 

"Nothing, why?" The omega answered softly. 

"Eh, you're still in your boxers and you didn't follow my instructions.."

Sighing, the omega gave up on trying to lie and looked up at his Alpha. 

"I was thinking about you, and your brothers. And how you make me feel loved. And how.."

"Enough." Said Harry. "Hands and knees, quick." 

And Louis did as he was told. 

-

"You're not traumatized, are you Jacks'?" Edward asked his.. his nothing. He is not the poor tiny little irresistible omega's dad. He doesn't like other people's kids, he can't be his dad. Full stop. 

"No i'm not. I mean, i could be because he's my step dad and if you guys weren't there I-" Jackson started talking quickly so Edward cut him short. 

"Alright, bro listen. First of all we are not your step-dads or whatever you think we are, okay?"

But when Jack frowned and looked down, Edward sighed. 

"I mean, look at us we are not ready to raise an innocent Omega child on our own you know.."

"But you're not on your own, you've got my dad with you." Jackson said. What the fuck was Edward talking about?

"Uh.. You're traumatized." Edward said out of panic. "Marcel, help!" The cocky alpha yelled when Jackson tried to touch his hand. 

Groaning, Marcel ran downstairs and looked at his brother trying to push the child away. The scene was actually quite funny. 

"What do you want, idiot?" Marcel rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"It's trying to hug me. The kid is trying to hug me, it's trying to be affectionate." 

"Oh for god's sake Edward." Marcel walked over to Jack and pulled him in a tight and warm hug. 

Feeling the warmth of the Alpha surrounding him, Jack sighed happily and found himself day dreaming about his daddy's mates, taking him to the beach, playing volleyball and being a happy family. He's always wanted a happy family.

And just as Jackson was getting lost in his thoughts, slick could be smelt to the living room, and it came from the bedroom. Where Harry was making love to Louis slowly and passionately. 

 

After Harry's rut, a few days later, Louis was exhausted. He's had to take Harry's knot nearly fifteen times. Louis felt bad for feeling tired because it wasn't Harry's fault if his rut happened at this moment, and he also felt bad for wanting to go with his other Alphas while Harry was sleeping.

His alpha knotted him for thirty minutes straight, gave him a thirty minutes break and then growled, calling for his omega again, not giving Louis the time he needed to try and get some rest.

It had been like that for two days, day and night. So yes, saying Louis was completely tired was an understatement.

The weird thing about this was that the two other brothers were fine, they did not have their rut, which was a good thing since someone had to take care of Jackson. 

Sighing happily, Louis closed his eyes and fell asleep two seconds after, thinking about his sweet family and his baby. He was going to be happy. 

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jackson was laughing loudly because of a tall alpha named Edward.

The kid knew that Edward wasn't very touchy and he didn't really like hugs and kisses, unless they were Louis', so he tried hugging him or kissing his cheek whenever Edward wasn't aware he was near him, and that made the alpha super uneasy and embarrassed. He even yelled at Jackson for touching his arm earlier. 

It made Jackson giggle seeing someone -a soon to be dad- act like that around children, because whenever the eight years old would touch his hand, Edward would gasp and pull his hand away, threatening to lock the kid into his room until his father came out of the room he was in at the moment.

While Marcel didn't care at all, Edward acted as if Jackson was a dangerous animal, and to be honest, it amused the child.

"Please Marcel, tell the kid to stop giggling.." he pleaded his brother, who was watching TV quietly, unlike the giggling omega. God dammit, kids are annoying.

"Let Jackson be, or tell him yourself." Marcel answered him, rolling his eyes.

Jackson was so small and cuddly, and grey eyed and he liked to touch everything he saw, and yeah, Edward didn't like him that much. He never liked kids anyway.

Groaning he touched the tiny omega's back with his right foot and cleared his throat.

"Stop giggling you're ruining the show Jack." The alpha said sternly and that sent the eight years old into an another fit of giggles. 

"See? He doesn't listens to me! He thinks i'm funny!" Edward said, clearly giving up. "What's so funny you piece of sh-"

When Edward saw the look in his brother's eyes, he didn't finish his sentence.

"Piece of what?" Jackson asked with the sweetest voice ever. 

"Of bacon." Marcel said, grinning. 

The kid only shrugged. His face lit up when he heard his father come out of the room he's been in with Harry for two days. 

"Daddy!!" The omega said, getting up and running to the room. Unfortunately, it was Harry who came out, but he still hugged him anyway.

"Hi sweetheart," Harry said. "I don't smell good, i need to take a shower, okay?" 

Jack's lips formed a pout and Harry smiled.

"I'll be right back, okay?" The alpha said, and when the boy nodded, he grinned and locked himself in the bathroom.

He was ready to start a family, and they were all going to love it. Even Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think about it


	19. Chapter 19

A week after that, Louis and Jackson were in the living room playing a board game when they heard a knock on the door. Marcel heard it but shrugged and looked at his mate.

"I'm not waiting for anyone, I've got no idea who this could be." The alpha told Louis and the omega looked at his son who was standing up.

"I'm gonna get it daddy!" the little boy said. It was true, Jackson was very small for his age, and he had a high pitched voice. No doubt he was gonna be an omega.

When he giggled and ran to the front door, Louis shook his head and looked at his alpha who seemed to have no interest in him.

He whined softly and Marcel raised his head from his book and looked at him worryingly.

"What's going on, dove?" said Marcel.

"Well," Louis started and cleared his throat. "Since Harry is at School for work.." he said. Harry was the director of an Elementary school. "And that Edward is at his Gucci store.. We could've done a few naughty things..?"

Marcel's eyes widened. "with Jackson right there?"

"You know i can be quiet sometimes." he told his mate, blushing. They both knew it wasn't true. While having sex, Louis was the loudest person ever and to be honest, they all fucking liked it. Those damn moans killed them.

Suddenly, they saw Jackson come back inside with someone familiar just beside him. And Louis's eyes widened, he couldn't move at all. He was shocked.

"Papa, meet Nick Grim-Gri.." He tried to remember the guy's name but failed and ended up saying only his first name. "Nick!"

The guy smirked and Marcel looked at Louis. When he saw that his mate was very uncomfortable and had watery eyes, he got up and picked Jackson up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marcel asked, growling at the man standing in front of him. He hated him already.

"Nick Grimshaw, Jackson Tomlinson's father and Louis' ex boyfriend. Famous journalist. Does my name rings any bell?"

Marcel hated him even more after that, so he put his stepson down and looked at Nick, challenging him.

"Why are you here? You were off their lives for eight fucking years. That is unfair. Get out of my house."

"Oh come on, i'm not here to fight or anything. Just want to see my son for a little while. I don't give a shit about your mate."

Louis frowned at that, as much as he hated Nick, hearing that he didn't give a shit about him made him feel sad. He was not confident at all. So he whined a little bit, and Marcel turned around and whispered nice words to his mate. 

"Edward will be home soon, don't worry my love"

Turns out, soon wasn't THAT soon. Marcel tried to call Edward many times, but the alpha didn't answer.

They waited one hour. One full hour. You could see the fear in Louis' eyes the whole time Nick was here. The asshole, as Marcel liked to call him was sitting on a chair just in front of Louis, sending the little omega shivers down his spine.

The puzzle pieces immediately clicked in Marcel's head. Nick was his lover's rapist. He was going to kill the fucker. 

After one hour, they heard the front door slam, it was Edward, Louis guessed. And he was right, Edward walked in and stopped short when he saw who was in his living room. Edward recognized the man, "Nick Grimshaw?" he asked, just to make sure.

When Edward got a nod in response, he smelt the hair and noticed a hint of fear in his mate's scent.

"What's going on? Why is he scared? What the fuck did you do, Grimshaw?" Edward asked the famous journalist. He met him already, and he perfectly knew who he was.

Nick once threw shade at Edward and his shop (his sweet beloved GUCCI shop) saying that Edward actually bought cheap clothes and said it was GUCCI. That wasn't true, the alpha was very proud of the clothes he designed and sold for the brand he adored so much, he didn't understand what was Nick's goal back in 2014.

They went to court and as always, the curly haired alpha won the battle. No one talks shit about his family, or his shop. You can talk shit about his friends, he doesn't have any. Maybe Liam.. when he's sleeping and not talking.

Speaking of this, where the hell is Liam?

"Hello, nice to see you too. First of all I didn't do anything, Styles. Second of all, i'm here to try and get to know my kid better."

Marcel growled and Edward looked at his mate.

"Don't tell me he's the one who.."

And when Louis sobbed, Edward looked back at Nick with anger in his eyes.

"Stand the fuck up, Grimmers." He said angrily, using his alpha tone on the other alpha.

He couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him stood the man who raped Louis. His sunshine, his small angel.. He was the one who got him pregnant. And yet, Edward seemed blocked. He couldn't hit Nick for some reason he ignored.

"Oh, so we're using our alpha voice? No problem." The cheeky bastard said, looking over at his 'son'

"Come here Jackson. I'll show you who's boss." His alpha tone sent shivers down Jackson's spine and it made him feel all weird in the tummy, when he looked over to Edward with pleading eyes, he understood that he needed to submit, and he stood up.

And basically, it was the last straw. Edward growled and attacked Nick with his hands, trying to strangle him.

"He's my child, not yours." Edward told Nick, taking Jackson's little hand in his. He wasn't going to hurt the poor child.

It annoyed Louis to see that this shitty alpha made his life a fucking mess, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was the reason Edward was being violent but he couldn't stop him. He wanted Nick Grimshaw to get what he deserved and just thinking about him made him feel nauseous.

"I'm going to vomit, Marcy" he whispered and ran to the bathroom.

And Edward turned his head to see Louis run away, feeling guilty for nearly killing someone in front of his omega. Was it his fault that his baby ran away? Fuck he didn't mean to.

Did Louis still had feelings about that arsehole?

"WATCH OUT!" he heard Jackson say, and after what felt like a punch, he fell down to the floor.

Well fuck, that cunt had quite the strength.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE


	20. Chapter 20

After the punch, Edward held his jaw and Marcel got up as quickly as he could.

"You're such a motherfucking asshole. What a fucking piece of shit! I can't believe it." Marcel said, very calmly and Jackson walked over to his "father"

"Why did you do that to my step-father? He did nothing to you! That's unfair!"   
And Edward heard that. The kid called him his step father, and as much as he feared that kid, just hearing these words made his heart warm. Kids actually liked him. He could learn to live with Jackson.

"Your step father is not a good man. Everyone knows it." Nick whispered to the small, vulnerable omega.

"At least he takes care of papa, unlike you." Jackson said, holding his head high and walking away.

'Woah, the sass' Edward thought. Damn he was starting to appreciate that kid, and as if Jackson could read Edward's mind, he smiled at him, blushing slightly.

Nick's eyes were red and Edward stood up, ready to punch him in the face in case he wanted to harm any of his family members. Because yes, the five of them really were a family. And a cute one at that.

Nick only took a step forward, but he was rewarded with a punch to his nose, and when blood came out of it, Edward saw Jack shiver and go all pale.

Another cute thing, Jackson hated blood. That's a great thing he isn't a girl.

Looking at the tiny human in front of him, he whispered "go see your papa." Jackson nodded, eyes glued to the bloody nose. And then, the omega felt someone pull him to the bathroom. It was Marcel.

Two seconds later, the front door opened and Liam and Niall walked in, making out. As soon as the door was closed, Niall was pushed against the door and Liam attacked his neck.

Clearing his throat, Edward rolled his eyes when he saw the blush on Niall's face.

"Oh your brother is such a little shit, i texted him and asked him if he could, you know tell me if the house was free for the night and yeah i was planning on taking Niall-" Liam started saying and Edward made a choking noise.

"I don't want to know how you were planning on taking him" Edward said and Nick chuckled. "Shut the fuck up you're not allowed to laugh." he told the ugly man, leaving him in his mess.   
There was blood everywhere, Harry will clean it later. Probably while he takes care of his omega by peppering kisses all over his tummy.  
And while Jackson is playing fifa with Marcel.

"No damn, no i wasn't planning on taking him i mean-" Liam started but he was once again cut off. By Niall this time, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"So you were not going to make love to me?" The blonde omega asked his mate in disbelief. He dressed up nice for him, fuck!

"Niall," He groaned and rolled his eyes. He noticed the unknown man just in the middle of the living room, but Edward got him in trouble so he had to take care of that for now. Damn Edward. "I was! You know it!"

"No sex for two days, so you can figure out a place where to take me." The omega said and stormed to his bedroom, before he heard Edward tell him that Louis was in the bathroom.

"So, who are you?" Liam said, turning to Nick just after he looked at Edward with angry eyes.

"Uh, my name is Nick Grimshaw, twenty one years old, I originally live in Manchester where i work as a fam-"

"Cut it off, asshole." Edward told him, and Nick growled. Completely ignoring him, Edward looked at Liam, completely done with what was happening. He needed to get this man out of his house before he looses his shit.

"Basically he's Jackson's father, Louis' rapist, and a real fucking cunt." he blurted out. "Oh and he also needs to get out of my house right now."

"Woah woah woah, what's happening here?" Harry said, walking in. Coming back from work to an annoyed Edward, a confused Liam and a bloody... Man?

Harry was confused, he didn't know who this man was but, if his nose was bloody, he must've been punched. And if he was punched he probably deserved it.   
Okay so that guy was an asshole. Alright.

"Well, Ask Nick Grimshit to introduce himself so you can guess why the fuck he's here?" Edward said and Liam chuckled at the Nickname.

"Oh come on.." Nick started saying, and both Liam and Edward said :

"Fuck off" They needed to get this man out of their house, and they will do it. They'll explain everything to Harry later.

"Alright, get out." Harry said once Liam and Edward told him who the guy was.

When he saw that the man didn't move, he growled and his eyes turned red. "Get the fuck out!" he yelled, and too exhausted to argue, Nick grabbed his things and walked out.

"I'll come back." Nick said, slamming the door behind him.

"That's if i don't kill you before you do." Edward said, clearly bothered.

Once the door was closed, Liam looked at Harry with angry eyes. "So no one's home uh?"

The alpha laughed and looked back at Liam, but with amused eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you actually believed in that shit! Louis and his son are always home!"

"I told you i was planning on taking Niall-"

"Ew ew ew i don't want to hear any of this" Louis said, walking in the room. "I don't want to know about your sexual life!"

Groaning, Liam rolled his eyes and raised his arms. "Okay you know what? I give up."

"Ed?" Louis said in a soft voice, he knew his Alphas couldn't resist to that voice.

"Yeah baby?" he said, walking over to the couch Louis was on. His small omega was so cute.

"Please, can you bring me pickles?"

Edward couldn't resist to his mate, so of course he nodded. Walking over to the kitchen, he grabbed the jar of pickles but nearly chocked when he heard what Louis wanted them with.

"What?" he asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"with NUTELLA!" Louis repeated.

Edward grabbed the nutella and looked at the two jars he had in his two hands. He wasn't going to mix them together, right? Wrong.

As soon as he walked back in the living room, Louis grabbed the two ingredients, he took a pickle and put some nutella on it.

Everyone in the room put a hand aroud their mouth, it seemed disgusting.

"Believe me, it's the best thing i've ever had." Louis said and kept eating his pickles.

"Ew." That's what everyone said.

Two hours later, Louis was passed out on the couch, cuddling with Marcel when Jackson walked in quietly.

"You love your dad, don't you?" Edward said in a low voice, scaring the boy.

"Are you crazy? You scared me, Edward!"

Chuckling, Edward sat down and opened his arms.  
"C'mere kiddo."

That definitely made Jackson giggle and he rolled his eyes.

"What's the joke? You're gonna push me away, right?" the small boy said, not confident at all. Edward always pushed him away, even though he was his favourite out of the three brothers.

"No i'm not, come here bub."

Edward felt the need to hold that kid. After everything the eight year old went through, he felt like Jack needed his affection. After Nick, the fucking asshole, left his father, the small omega was alone with Louis. That was sad.

While the small boy walked over to Edward, Marced opened his eyes but closed them quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

And then he saw it. The hug, and the kiss on the top of Jack's head.

Edward was starting to change. And it was such a great thing to witness. Maybe he was ready to be a father ?


	21. Chapter 21

Louis woke up with an alpha between his thighs, whispering to his tummy. Confused, he sat up and looked to his left, and then to his right. What caught his eyes was the fact that Edward and Jackson were cuddled up on the couch, sleeping soundly.

"What the fuck?" the omega said, looking at his mate in disbelief. Edward had always hated kids, his brothers had told him. "What the actual fuck?"

"What?" Marcel said, whispering. He didn't want to wake Edward up. It was the first time he actually saw his brother like that, and it was such a pleasing view.

"Why is he nice to my kid now? Care to explain I-" the short boy looked over at the couch where Edward and Jack laid with peaceful expressions. "I think i've missed something."

"No, no.. i promise you haven't. I just think Edward realized he was going to be a father." Marcel told his mate, putting a hand on the omega's stomach.

Louis was carrying their heir, a small bean, and he was already so in love with the baby that was growing in his mate's stomach. He couldn't wait for it to come out.

Five more months.

"Did he realize it just now? Is this a joke?" Louis said, standing up.

Well shit, Marcel got him angry. Oops.

Walking over to the other couch, Louis grabbed Edward's hair and started yelling, scaring his son, who ran away in fear. Probably thinking he was going to get kidnapped or something.

When he saw that Edward groaned, rubbed his face and then yawned again, Louis understood he had to stop yelling, it was clearly useless.

"Mhm?" Edward said, it was probably the calm before the storm, Louis knew it.

"What the fuck are you doing with Jackson."

"Oh come on, i gave him a nice cuddle. Be thankful i tried to make him feel better after meeting his father, yeah?" The alpha answered.

For real though, Edward realized he was going to be a father. Might as well be Jack's father as well. The poor omega only had a 'mother', he needed to feel loved, he is eight years old for god's sake!

"Marcy told me the real reason!"

The second Louis said this, the tall alpha looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. When he saw that Marcel shrugged, he laughed.

"Alright, listen i don't know what you're on about. I just needed a cuddle, he probably did too. Plus.. I'm going to be a father-"

"Ha!" the short boy said. "You only discovered now that you were going to be a fucking parent?"

"Louis, drop the attitude." Harry said, walking in the room with his iPad. He was bored, as always.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he said, stomping his feet.

"Alright, it was just a fucking cuddle, that turned into a nap. You should be happy i'm starting to change my mind about kids right?"

"Whatever" Louis told his mate, pouting. He hated his mood swings. He needed the baby to come out now. Just so he could stop being tired and hungry, and mad at everyone... and hungry.

Five more months. Fingers in the nose.

"Oh come on, baby. Come give your favourite a cuddle." Edward said, smirking.

"You three should come to your fave, would be much easier for me."

And the three (very sexy) men got up and walked over to him.

You could say Louis felt complete, but it was an understatement. Every trouble in the world could happen to him, if he was with them, he'd be fine.

-

Two weeks after that, it was time for a check up at the doctor. Louis was nervous, he hoped his baby was alright. He was pregnant, he was sure of it. And when you're pregnant, what you have to do is to go to the doctor, or at least book an appointment. He didn't want to go, he hated medical stuff, but his protective alphas had begged him to go see the doctor, so here he was, sitting in the waiting room.

Even though he hated hospital, he'd do anything for his alphas, and his baby. Of course.

He was currently sitting on Harry's lap. The alpha's legs were going numb but he didn't dare to say it to Louis, he'd probably break into tears.

"So, Edward you're gonna have to behave." Louis told his mate, giggling. Last time they went shopping, Edward ate his ass in the changing cabins.

"Do not worry Louis, I wont bend you over and take you-"

"Stop it right there!" Louis said, rolling his eyes and leaning down to his Alpha.

It was always like that with Ed. When you told him to do something, he did the exact opposite. Unless it was something related to sex. Then it was an another story.

They were all chuckling when the doctor came in the waiting room, grinning from ear to ear. It was a girl. A tall blonde girl.

"Mister Tomlinson?" she asked with a soft voice and Louis stood up from his Alpha's lap and walked over to her to shake her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you." He said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Dr. Hemthwood, and i'm going to be monitoring your first pregnancy." She said and Louis nodded, looking over to his mates, telling them to stand up and follow him.

It was starting to get cold outside, and the trees' leaves were starting to fall down. Louis loved rainy and cold days, so he could cuddle up with his mates and feel warm all over. He loved october.

Walking in the doctor's office, he sat down, and his alphas' stayed up.

"So, Louis. How have you been so far?" The doctor said with a sweet voice.

"Good! I'm happy!" Louis said cheerfully. And the doctor nodded and wrote it down.

"Any morning sickness?" She said and Louis shook his head.

"Alright. You may get up and walk over to the weighing machine, Louis."

The omega sighed and got up. Edward smacked his bum and he squealed. He hated when Edward embarrassed him like that.

After being weighed and measured, he laid down on the table and let Doctor Hemthwood put some kind of gel on his tummy.

When he hissed, she looked down at him and bit her lip.

"I forgot to warn you, 's very cold." She told the omega male.

"You've got such a nice baby bump, it's very small and cute." The doctor said, and the alpha approached them, Harry grabbing Louis' hand.

"Just like him, really" said Edward, grinning.

"Ready to see your baby?"

When she saw the four men nod, she started the ultra sound.

Louis stared at the screen, he couldn't see anything clearly, but when the doctor stopped, he managed to see a small blob on the screen.

"That's-"

"Yes Louis, this is your baby. Very healthy baby."

The second she said that, she looked over at them and saw that the short haired one was crying. Louis too.

"So, today being the twenty first, I'd say that your baby's due in may... May twenty second."

That said, she smiled down at the small omega, who was already in tears.

"You are already two months pregnant, congratulations Louis. Now, how about we book the next appointment?"

Once they booked the next appointment, they got out and walked to their car.

"So, wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry told his small mate, still holding his hand.

"No.. Wasn't so hard." the omega answered, rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry though."

"Wanna get chinese take out?" Harry asked, and everyone nodded.

They were all in a happy mood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TRYNA FINISH THIS OUT SO, THIRD UPDATE!!


	22. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT

At home that night, Edward's cock was super hard and he was grinding against his mate whenever he got the chance. When Louis was doing the dishes, Edward was behind him, when he was cooking, he was behind him, and even when he was doing the laundry, the tall alpha was behind him.

Louis giggled and blushed, he definitely knew what it meant : Sex. The omega was excited, he loved having sex with all three of his alp-

"It's just me and you tonight, baby." Edward whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

The omega frowned. “Uh, just you and me ? Where are Harry and Marcel going to be ?” he asked in a voice that carried nothing but sadness.

That made Edward smirk. “Trust me, i know how much you love taking us three, it’s like a pride for you but i swear you’re going to have the best time of your life with my cock only.” the alpha tried convincing the onega male in front of him but Louis just nodded.

The small boy figured that one cock was enough. Right? "Me and you.. right." Louis said, trying not to show how disappointed he was. But Edward, being an alpha sensed it and bit on their bond mark, making Louis go all submissive.

"What's wrong with that?" Edward said, growling slightly, showing his mate who was boss. He was the boss and he was always going to be the boss.

"N-nothing daddy." Louis answered, shivering and whimpering. Edward smirked, Louis was a mess and he absolutely loved it.

"Too bad you have to wait until we're alone, mhm?" Hands on Louis' hips, Edward started grinding against his mate again and the omega kept whimpering like a small puppy.

Speaking of puppies, Cuddles had just ran inside the kitchen, barking happily, and obviously Edward groaned.

"This pup is always where it shouldn't be! Remember the last time he walked in the room i was taking you against the wall, and that idiot came in just when i was about to knot you. I was so annoyed!" Louis chuckled, remembering how upset Edward had been when the small dog had walked in their bedroom.

Edward had Louis in his arms, they were both naked and Edward was making Louis bounce on his fat cock against the wall. He remembered feeling Edward's knot start to swell up and he closed his eyes, trying to be quiet because Marcel, Jackson and Harry were just downstairs.

That was until they heard the door creak and open, Edward immediately stopped thrusting and they stood here, looking at Cuddles. That was a funny memory. At least it was funny for Louis. Edward really isn’t fond of the small pup.

"Cuddles, out." Edward said sternly and the pup growled. Louis giggled and whistled. The dog immediately walked out of the kitchen.

"Why did we adopt it again?" Edward asked his mate, completely over this situation. No one ever listened to him.

"We did not adopt it. It adopted me. Stop being an idiot!" Louis said smacking Edward's shoulder, and earning a growl from his mate, the tiny omega blushed softly.

"I’m starting to think that this dog is a spy or a voyeur, you know it’s super weird that he’s always here whenever i’m making love to you.” Edward said cheekily, biting his mate’s neck.

“You’re not making love to me right now, though?” Louis barely had the time to finish his sentence, Edward was closing the kitchen door and pushing his pants all the way down.

“It’s either you blow daddy, or daddy is taking you while you stir the soup. You choose.” Edward whispered in the omega’s ear.

“Mhm, if you want to eat on time, i better stir that soup.” Louis said cheekily. And they got to it quite quickly.

 

-

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Jackson, Marcel and Harry were playing Monopoly when they smelt the air.

"They're doing it." Harry said, and looked over at his brother.

"Doing what?" Jackson asked his step fathers, but he was greeted with an awkward silence.

That's when they heard a loud moan. Louis' moan and Harry and Marcel really wanted to see it, they wanted to see Louis spread out on the kitchen table with Edward thrusting inside him.

"What's that noise?" Jackson said, looking over at the kitchen door. The worried look on Jackson's face made Harry smirk. If he knew what was happening behind these doors, Jack would be completely shocked.

"Oh, fuck yes faster!" Louis moaned and Harry stood up, quickly. It was his instinct, he needed Louis right now, but couldn't have him. He was hard as fuck, and he needed release. So he looked over at Louis' son and asked him if he wanted to go outside play with Anna, the nine year old neighbour. When Jackson nodded and went out. Louis would yell at them later because it’s 6PM and that Jackson needed to take a shower and do his homework, but they didn’t care.

Once Jackson was out, Harry literally ran to the kitchen and saw what was happening and it was completely breathtaking.

Louis was stirring the soup, gripping the counter, legs spread and Edward was in between them, grunting and thrusting as fast as he could.

"We always miss all the fun" said Marcel, annoyed but excited as fuck.

"Hmph, Ed, knot me.." Louis begged his mate and Edward stopped moving, and looked over at Marcel who was getting naked, while Harry was locking the kitchen door. "Lou, baby? You think you can take two knots?" 

“Who do you think i am ? Some kind of weak omega? Of course i can take two knots! I’m sure i could even take three!” he whimpered out, every alpha in the room was sure that he wanted to sound angry, but he ended up sounding desperate.

”I love it when you sound like a bitch in heat.” Marcel said, while he was laying on the kitchen table. 

Edward then picked Louis up and put him on Marcel, who immediately slid his cock in their omega’s loose hole.

”Just me and you huh?” Louis turned to Edward and smirked.

”Oh honey, the night hasn’t even started.” he replied, putting a red colour on Louis’ cheeks, while fucking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates i am so busy with UNI and shit, i hope you are all alright.


	23. 23.

Once Louis truly realized he had two cocks in his hole, the omega started freaking out. Taking a knot hurt very much so Louis wasn’t sure if he could bear the pain.

They had never done that before, and of course, Louis was a bit scared. The omega had had two cocks up his ass but knots are very different. Larger.

"T-two knots?" Louis asked his alphas, whining. Edward had stopped moving and his breathing was heavy. Louis was so fucking tight he’d never get used to it. 

The alpha was trying to stay in control of the situation, he was super horny and the only thing he wanted to do was to knot him and fill him up with his come. But yeah, they haven't had sex all together in ages and Edward needed to share. Plus it wasn’t just about him.

"Yes baby, two knots." he said as he nodded. Just thinking about Louis with two cocks in his ass made his mouth water, and fuck, Edward thrusted back in, earning a high pitched moan from Louis.

Marcel, who was underneath him was thrusting up lazily, kissing his lover’s neck. He had faith in Louis, he knew he was going to take their two knots wonderfully. Just like a champ’!

"I can-" Louis started but was surprised with Edward's thrusts, and he moaned. "I can t-try.."

”It’s not about trying, baby.” Harry said, pumping his cock and walking over to them. “It’s about succeeding, you’re going to make it and we’re all going to be so proud of you.”

The alpha was pumping his cock, moaning so loudly. No one was surprised when he came all over the omega’s ass.

"Bedroom then?" Marcel asked his brother who was currently inside his mate, giving him little thrusts, just to hear him moan.

"No, marcy, we’re good on the kitchen table." Edward told his brother, rolling his eyes. 

Louis was home, Louis was warm and perfect. He was Edward's favourite piece of art. And he was still going to destroy him.

Edward never liked art anyway.

While Marcel was laying on the kitchen table, Harry drew the stores and he looked outside, seeing Jackson playing in Anna's garden.

”Jackson has- has to be inside in...”

”Don’t you dare think about your son while i am fucking you, Louis. He will come back inside before the night comes.” Edward told him while running his fingers through his smooth hair.

"Wait-" Louis said, "How comes you can knot me? I'm pregnant." he was very confused. 

"My dear omega, you can get knotted while you're three or four months along. Depends of the size of the baby, really." Harry told his mate, smirking like crazy. 

Usually omega’s bodies were made to reproduce. Once they got pregnant, their bodies didn’t have the need to reproduce anymore and the alphas smell that. Therefore they do not knot. 

But, every omega is different, and some like to think that they can have more babies than they actually have in their bellies. They allow them to knot until the baby is big enough.

"Well then let's do it" Edward said, gripping his omega’s hips and fucking him hard, and fast. Marcel couldn’t really keep up, but he thrusted inside anyway.

They fucked like wild animals.For one whole hour, and Louis moaned, screamed and made sure his Alphas knew he was theirs.

Louis took the two knots wonderfully. Marcel beneath him and Edward between his thighs, fucking him like his life depended on it.

Harry fucked his omega's mouth after the two alpha brothers had their way with their mate. Louis got on his knees, wanting to please Harry and he enjoyed it a lot, unable to knot him, though. He’d do that later.

 After a tough day, Harry knew that knotting Louis would knock him out.

So yeah, he let his brothers take care of Louis by themselves.

"Like a champ'" Harry had said, "You took it like a champ!" and Louis, completely exhausted only raised his thumb up.

”Mommy!” Jackson yelled and closed the front door.

Louis panicked, putting his jeans back on as quick as he could, not caring about the love juice he had in his hair and on his ass.

Jackson walked in the second after he was fully dressed.

”It’s cold outside so i’m going back in!” Jackson said, and Louis continued stirring the soup.

”Go take your shower honey,” Louis told him, kissing his forehead. The child nodded, and Louis yawned.

The small omega was gonna sleep like a baby.

  
  



	24. 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (short)

A few days later, Louis was doing the laundry when he heard the door creak open. When he turned around and saw that it was Jack, he grinned and kissed the top of his son's head.

"Hi baby, what brings you here?" he asked, going back to put the dirty clothes in the washing machine. 

"Daddy," Jackson looked at his father with happy eyes. "what's a heat?" the small boy asked and Louis' eyes widened. 

"What?" Louis said, not believing his ears. "Where did you hear that word?" 

"It was Harry! He said they must've inpregnanted you when you were in heat. So, what's a heat"

As soon as the words left Jackson's mouth, Louis' jaw clenched and he stormed out of the laundry room. When he yelled Harry's name, Marcel looked at his brother and chuckled. 

"I told you Jackson was going to ask Louis!" he sighed and shrugged, going back to 'risky road', he was seriously getting addicted to that game. 

"Run,boy." Edward told Harry very calmly and the alpha got up, running to go hide in the closet. 

When Louis walked in the room and yelled, Edward pointed to the closet lazily and the small omega opened the closet door to find Harry smiling from ear to ear. So he smacked him.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Harry said, holding his cheek. He even started whining when the tiny boy pulled him out of the closet by his ear. 

That was such a funny sight for Edward, so he laughed, and Louis heard it. 

"You find this funny? Explain my son what's a heat then!"

"Louis stop being this angry. 's not good for the baby" Marcel said, but he instantly regretted it, because he earned a book in his face.

"Louis, that fucking hurt!" 

Edward then got up, he knew he was the strongest, and he was the only one able to calm Louis. The small omega had gone too far, and he was going to stop him.

Walking over to his mate, he then put his hand on his throat (still carefully, he was carrying their pup, he had to be careful) and pushed him against the wall. 

"Calm down, or you'll be punished, Louis."

"Punished?" he repeated in a soft voice, his behaviour completely changing. 

Edward leaned in and whispered in Louis' ear,

"We will fuck you hard until you beg for us to stop. And then, when you'll be exhausted, we'll-"

"What's up guys!" Niall said, walking in with Liam, hand in hand.

"You're literally always here in the wrong time, guys." Marcel said, a hand on his forehead. The book was quite heavy and he was pretty sure there was a bruise now. It hurt like a bitch.

“You guys remind me of our dog.” Edward said, removing his hand from Louis’ throat. “What’s his name again?”

“Cuddles. Dummy.” Louis told him, his hands across his chest.

"Yeah well, we heard you fu-" Niall stopped when he saw Jackson coming over to greet them. "Aye smallie." he said and the small boy grinned.

"Uncle Ni? What's a heat?" 

“Excuse me?” The blonde asked the small child. Why the fuck was he interested in things like that?

“Why does no one wants to tell me?” the child whined and Edward growled, making everyone shut up.

“You don’t need to know about every shit Harry says.” the alpha told the kid, looking over to his brother. “He is the dumbest in this house.”

“I don’t agree.” said Liam, a smirk on his face.

“Do not try me, Lima.” Jackson went back in his room, sighing. He’d never get a proper answer.

“Oh small dick. What got your panties in a twist.”

The two alphas jumped on each other as everyone else looked at them wondering what was wrong with these men.

Why couldn't this house stay quiet for more than three minutes?


End file.
